


Scenes From A Marriage: Captain America At Home/婚后即景：英雄还家

by Oxycontin



Series: 4 Minute Window/4分钟空档 [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Advent Calendar, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 27,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxycontin/pseuds/Oxycontin
Summary: 今年除了alby_mangroves太太绝赞的配图以外，Speranza还联合朋友RevolutionaryJo、lim、Lunate8搞了多媒体，大家有兴趣的话，可以看看视频、听听fake podcast哦
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: 4 Minute Window/4分钟空档 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/644753
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	1. 12月8日

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scenes From A Marriage: Captain America At Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726442) by [alby_mangroves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves), [lim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lim/pseuds/lim), [Lunate8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/pseuds/Lunate8), [RevolutionaryJo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo), [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



> 今年除了alby_mangroves太太绝赞的配图以外，Speranza还联合朋友RevolutionaryJo、lim、Lunate8搞了多媒体，大家有兴趣的话，可以看看视频、听听fake podcast哦

“说真的，我觉得我们该再考虑考虑芝加哥的事，”Bucky嘟囔道。在灶台边上做着三明治的Steve扭身盯着他。Bucky正坐在百万美元餐桌前，低头看着手机，布鲁克林历史协会的铜版纸传单摆在他的咖啡杯旁边。Steve探头，看见Bucky皱紧眉头正瞧着展览的网站，看着某个循环播放的黑白录像。

“我不懂你为什么这么小题大做的。”Steve转回去，继续把三明治做好：烤牛肉、切达奶酪加芥黄酱。“我倒看不出干嘛要跑到芝加哥去。芝加哥真的很冷，Buck。再说，”他又说，两手各端着一个盘子转过身来，“瞧瞧小熊队今年的表现？我可不想姑息这种行为。”

Bucky把手机扔到桌上。“严肃点，”他说。

“我很严肃。”Steve拉开一把椅子坐了下来，咬了一大口三明治。“这是第几场美队展览了，第四场？第五场？”他一边嚼一边问。“当年他们干的头一件事就是搞一场美国队长演出，叫我跟四十个歌舞团姑娘上台，我只能穿着行头站在那。至少现在有个假人1替我穿了。”

Bucky向后靠去，双臂抱胸。“你是说，换了 _另一个_ 榆木脑袋1来穿了。”  
（注：1原文用的是dummy，既有“假人”又有“白痴”的意思，感觉咋也翻不出这个笑点orz）

“对，我就是这个意思：另一个榆木脑袋。”Steve翻了个白眼。“幸好我有你，不然这么些荣誉和展览得冲昏我的头了。”

“你脑袋本来就不灵光，展览对你没效果，”Bucky说。“但是我，我不习惯这么多的关注。”

“上次展览里就有你，”Steve指出。“挚友还有咆哮突击队什么的。”

“是啊，但是这不一样，”Bucky说。“以前我都是在背景里，可现在是——舞台正中。”他伸手去拿手机，然后又改了主意，把手机推到了一边。“看起来他们挖出了我小时候的照片，还有我爸妈，我家以前的房子。然后还有……”Bucky沙哑的声音中有些什么让Steve瞬间高度警觉起来。“他们还搞到一些九头蛇的玩意，展品，我他妈都不知道他们搞到了啥。”

Steve放下了三明治。Bucky低头盯着双手，活动着他的金属手指。

“我，在玻璃展柜里，玻璃展柜里，玻璃展柜里……”Bucky喃喃道，然后突然话锋一转：“更别说还有我穿着那身行头的照片，几年前那档子事，报纸，还有——嗯，至少我们能气死所有的历史学家。”

“你开玩笑吗？他们就喜欢我们，”Steve慢慢地说。“教科书行业沾了咱们不少光。他们得把五年级社会研究课本重编了不下十遍。我在复联的时候，有个小孩还专门来谢我。显然我凭一己之力毁了2011年历史会考，”现在Bucky的嘴唇弯成了微笑的弧度——好，很好，只要能驱走Bucky脸上哀伤的影子，什么都好。Steve再次和那种经久而熟悉的无助感搏斗起来，他想要帮助Bucky Barnes，却从来不是很清楚该怎么办。

他还在绞尽脑汁想着该说些什么，这时Bucky的手机响了起来，Bucky叹了口气，接起电话。“喂？”Bucky听着，扫了一眼手表说：“现在就喝酒有点早了吧？”

Natasha。也好，这会转移他的注意力，但是听着听着Bucky的表情警醒起来。“好吧，”Bucky警惕地说。“好，既然你这么说，”然后他挂断了，对Steve说：“她想见面。”Steve小心翼翼地点头。“她想谈谈。但是她想让我武装好再出门——全副武装，枪什么的都带好。”Bucky叹了口气，心不在焉地挠挠他浓密的棕发。“这又是哪门子的谈话啊？”

Steve皱起眉头。“你知道她是想干什么吗？”

“不知道，”Bucky说。“不过我猜去了就知道了。”Steve想告诉他小心些，但是没这个必要——Bucky一向比他小心得多。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我不会嵌b站的视频orz 只能按着太太的格式放了youtube。  
> 想走b站看视频的朋友请走 [链接](https://www.bilibili.com/video/av78671765)。


	2. 12月9日

Natasha开着一辆黑色车窗的跑车。Bucky立刻看出她正蓄势待发——她装备齐全，两胯各别着一把枪。她没说他们要去哪里，他也没有问，只是在低矮的皮车座里坐好。

“你知道吗，他们要在城里的博物馆办一次大展，”Bucky说。

Natasha驾着车在车流间穿梭。“是啊，我听说了。Steve一定很自豪。”

“我也不知道，并不是。他对这种事情很淡漠，我猜。”Bucky看看窗外，发现她正往进城的隧道走。“当然Steve从来也不在乎别人怎么看他，”他沉思道。“他好也好在这点，坏也坏在这点，我猜。”

“是啊，我见识过，”Natasha说。“不过对于艺术家来说这是个优点，”Bucky皱起眉，扭头看她，把他们的对话在脑子里过了一遍。

“不，我说的不是那个，是另一个玩意，”Bucky呻吟道。“美国队长那个，在历史博物馆。另外那个是在一个画廊，在切尔西。”

“哦，我还以为你是说那个画展啥的，”Natasha说，加速驶入隧道。

“不，是美国队长的那个。是一场展览，叫‘英雄还家’。”

“他们不是 _才_ 办完一场美国队长的展览吗？”Natasha问。

“是啊，感觉也才没多久，”Bucky说，“然而这次不只有Steve，还有Sam，还有 _我_ 。”

Natasha了然地瞥了他一眼。“哦，”她说。“你肯定 _烦死_ 了，”能听见她这么直接说出来真是让他松了口气。

“没错！”Bucky叫道。“我真他妈烦死了，我的脸给印在了该死的传单上，还送进了所有人的邮箱里头。他们还把我爸妈贴在了墙上，还有——还有——”他没法对她说出口——九头蛇，冬兵，这种事他没法随便谈论。“——其他的东西。”

Natasha做了个鬼脸。“啊，是，大多数历史人物都已经 _死了_ ，”她说。“所以你和Steve比较与众不同——他们习惯了把你们看成历史，现在他们改不过来了。我敢说展览内容对Sam更尊敬一些，”她思索着，“因为他是个真人，活生生的人——现任的美国队长。但你和Steve都作古了。”

“你知道，你可一点也没让我开心起来，”Bucky说。

“是吗？”Natasha拐进一条窄路，把车停在一间警卫室前，周边地带都用铁丝网围着。“你就等着瞧吧，我这还没开始泼你冷水呢，”门升起来，Natasha开进哈德逊河畔这个疑似小型军事基地的地方。胸前挂着机关枪的士兵随处可见。他们继续朝河边行驶，在一架小型昆式战机前停了下来。“想转转吗？”她问。

Bucky戴好护目镜。“走吧，”他说。


	3. 12月10日

他们没飞多久，因为昆式战机快得很。Natasha向北飞，降落在一处积雪的峭壁上，俯瞰着大洋。他们穿戴上昆式战机储备柜里的白色风雪大衣、手套和帽子。保险起见，Bucky又从战机里拿上一把M249伞兵机枪，才跟Natasha下了战机坡道，走进寒风中。

“来这地方野餐不错，”Bucky揶揄道，也的确——这里寒冷、晴朗，还挺美的，冰天雪地，石崖沧海。Natasha望着波澜起伏的灰色海面，转身面向他，开口竟是闲聊的口气：“90年代那会你总醒着吗？”

他不喜欢这问题的走向，一点也不喜欢，但他知道她不会无缘无故问他的。“老实说，”Bucky说。“没有。那时候柏林墙刚倒，世界各地足够乱，他们用不着我来搅浑水，天下已经大乱了。”

Natasha似乎满意他的答案。“是了，”Natasha说。“唔，墙倒以后那几年，我就是那时候起步的。的确是天下大乱，你说的没错。苏联解体，共产主义和计划经济垮了台，诸如此类。世界本该好起来的。”

现在他开始明白她的意思了。“是啊，但是世界没有变好。黑帮大行其道——”

她严肃地点头。“是的，黑道龙头，黑市交易，赌博和谋杀……”

“——因为出现了权力真空。然后九头蛇回来建立秩序，唤醒了我。”

“对，”Natasha说。她的测速器响了一声，她从大衣口袋掏出一副双筒望远镜，朝海面看了很久，然后把望远镜递给Bucky。Bucky把望远镜举到眼前，调整焦点。

海面上有两艘船，都不属于军方，Bucky思索着。但是那艘小些的船有严密武装，明显要对大船发动攻击。他放下望远镜，看着Natasha。她眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他，然后态度软下来，耸耸肩。

“大船是乌克兰军火商的船，”Natasha说。“都是前沿技术——智能导弹、反坦克导弹这种东西。小船属于一个自称‘胜利解放军’的组织，来自希腊的新势力，但背后还是那些老面孔在资助，地中海一带的大军阀们。”

Bucky再次把望远镜举到眼前，看见小船正迅速靠近大船。“所以任务是什么？”

让他惊讶的是，Natasha说：“没有任务。”Bucky放下望远镜瞪着她。“我们没在上班，只是俩普通人。”

“所以我们不该拦截他们吗？”Bucky追问。

她耸肩。“我们倒可以拦截。如果我们不去拦截，这些导弹会到——我也不知道，可能埃及吧，或者的黎波里1，用在他们的内战里。如果我们 _去_ 拦截，我猜这些导弹八成会到达黑海的另一边，顿巴斯2或者克里米亚。”  
（注：1利比亚首都。2乌克兰与俄罗斯交界地区。）

Bucky眯起眼睛。 _这_ 就是她一直犹豫不决的事吗？的黎波里vs.顿巴斯，利比亚vs.卢甘斯克1？ _不_ 。不对，她的问题比这要严重。真正的问题在于——  
（注：1卢甘斯克州，乌克兰东部的州，2014年公投宣布独立，但未受乌克兰和国际社会承认。）

“权力真空，”Bucky嘟囔。“怎么，没人管这事吗？”

“显然他们不像是在管的样子。仿佛没有人在意世界上发生了什么。到处都是尸位素餐的人，”Natasha的怒气让他吃惊。“顺便一提，这都怪你。”

Bucky难以置信。“我？”

“你。还有他。”Natasha说，用不着说也知道这个“他”是谁。“你们俩搞垮了神盾局和九头蛇，我猜这也有我一份力吧。但是自从三曲枝大楼事件以后，就出现了——”

“权力真空，”Bucky又嘟囔。

“是啊，”Natasha阴郁地说。“那些三个字母的情报机构都在跟神盾的区域办公室争抢领地，而黑帮、政治家和商业巨头都我行我素，吃相难看，还能逍遥法外。 _Leo Cooper，_ ”Natasha的声音里满是轻蔑。“ _Lena McHabe。Michael Hodge。_ 他们三个加起来还不如Nick Fury的脚趾头懂情报工作。而你俩就在布鲁克林自得其乐，画画啊，修车啊——”

“嘿，少把这些怪 _我_ 头上。”他突然怒不可遏，这暴怒甚至让他自己感到害怕，蠢蠢欲动的暴力叫他的手指不自觉地抽动。他甚至不知道自己还有这么个雷区，但是它就在这里，而她刚越界了。“也不准怪 _他_ ——他做得已经够多了，他 _已经付出了他操蛋的一切_ ，甚至 _更多_ ，我 _早告诉你了_ ，Tasha， _好多年前就说了_ ：你要想把这个从他这里夺走，我就——”

她嗤之以鼻，这比直接的否认更有效地打消了他的怒气。“我只是想说你们可能导致了这种局面，但不能靠你们 _收场_ 。不能靠 _你_ 是因为——”她呼出一口白气，朝他的方向挥了挥戴着手套的手：因为他是该死的冬日战士，这就是为什么。“不能靠 _他_ 是因为师出无名的战争他不会参与，而正当的战争又不常有。 _现在这个_ 才是常有的情况，”她说，朝着海面和船只打了个手势。“愚蠢而贪婪，每个玩家都笨手笨脚的。而且不管怎么样平民老百姓都要遭殃。这种情况下没有英雄，没有Steve这样的人。不论结果如何，都得有人背锅。那么你是做点什么？还是袖手旁观？你说该怎么样，Barnes？”

“我不知道，”Bucky说。“你觉得呢？”但她已经从口袋里掏出了一个小小的遥控器。她转向海面，伸出手臂，Bucky立刻拿起望远镜往远看。他听见一声轻响，小船船身随即冒出橙色的火焰，片刻后传来爆炸的响声，然后是叫喊声，甲板上全是来回跑的人。船的速度慢下来，开始冒出黑烟。

“我觉得这些胜利解放军都是混球，”Natasha说。


	4. 12月11日

Steve接到电话是在下午稍晚的时候，他正被湿乎乎一身泥的狗淹没不知所措。“喂，怎么啦？”然后没等Bucky答话又说：“相信我，你不在算你走运，你不知道咱家狗都干了什——嘿，拜托，伙计们，别这样！”George和Gracie跳起来想跟他玩，脏兮兮的爪子拍打着他。“下去！赶 _紧的_ ！”

Bucky听起来像是在千里之外。“跟他们 _讲理_ 有啥用。”

“我没讲理，我只是得给他们洗干净，而他们不肯—— _伙计们，够了！赶紧！_ 是这样，我把招牌拿到了阿尔登杂货店——顺便，他们很喜欢，都乐坏了，是现金结账——然后我琢磨着我可以去遛遛狗，但是公园简直是整一个大泥塘。 _狗_ 倒是不在乎，”看着狗狗们伸着舌头摇着尾巴在那活蹦乱跳，Steve想起了在泥地里打滚的猪1。“不过我得在家里闹成猪圈之前把他们弄干净，但他们可不干——你记不记得法国那次，咱们都躲在那个——叫什么来着，那个 _酒馆_ ——”  
（注：1有俗语叫happy as a pig in mud，开心得像在泥里打滚的猪，因为猪很喜欢这么干……原文直接是pigs in shit hhhhh）

“是妓院，”Bucky说。

“——Dernier出去弄了辆卡车回来，可我们没法让Dum Dum一块儿走，他烂醉如泥，不管咱们怎么推他他就是不上车？”Gracie抖着，转起圈来，舌头熟悉地露在外面。“那一刻仿佛重现了，”Steve咧嘴笑着说。“我几乎能听到那些歌。”

“嗯，给我倒杯酒，等我回家吧，”Bucky说。“我在路上了，但是很晚才能到家。”

“你和Natasha谈得不错？”Steve问。

“算是吧。我们基本都在打海盗。”

“海盗？”Steve得反应一会。“像那种——‘哟吼吼’的海盗？”

“啊，不是，咱们被骗了，”Bucky说。“我发现海盗没那么好玩。听着，你得对狗强硬一点，哥们儿。它们敢跟你捣乱，都是因为它们知道你不是认真的。你得用心 _体会_ ，Steve，发自内心去 _相信_ ：这种行为不可爱。这他妈不能接受，而且不会得到容忍——懂了没？照样说一遍。”

Steve瞪着Gracie和George说：“这样 _不可爱_ ，伙计们！这样不可接受，而且不会得到容忍——”George完完全全无视了他，但是Gracie爬了下来，伸出脏兮兮的爪子，在车库地上抹出印子，紧张又充满爱意地看着他。Steve呻吟着喃喃道：“哦天哪，你可真是个乖女孩。”

“啥？”Bucky质问，声音细小而遥远。

“没什么，”Steve说。“谢了，Buck，这招真是有用呢，”他情不自禁——当Gracie跳过来，他弯下腰去，好让她能亲到他的脸，知道店猫就坐在划痕累累的柜台上，眯着眼睛评判他们。

* * *

最终Steve给两只狗都洗了澡，结果他自己浑身弄得又湿又脏，于是他决定洗个热水澡，放松一下他酸痛的肌肉。他琢磨着要不要拿本书看，一念之间抓上了平板，打算看一下布鲁克林历史协会的网站。他想看看网页上都有什么，以防被攻其不备——更重要的是，别让 _Bucky_ 被攻其不备。Steve不知道怎么能让Bucky明白，这些人讲的故事、这些展览和历史——你是不能认真看待的。这些没有一点意义，至少没有真实的意义。Steve Rogers还没踏出三州地区1半步，美国队长在一本漫画和三部由阿斯托利亚的考夫曼工作室2出品的电影里一举成名，他的脸被印在海报上和集换卡牌上，他还被搬到舞台上 _亲手_ 揍翻了希特勒，就好像他是什么大人物一样——但那时候他其实一文不名，只是让人当猴耍的新兵蛋子。那些故事一个字都不能信。当然，之后他还是做了些值得自豪的事情。虽然，当然——Steve不禁咧嘴笑起来——差不多他的每一件壮举都违反了上面的命令。多数违反的还是直接命令。他开心地坐进热水里。  
（注：1tri-state area，通常指纽约、新泽西和康涅狄格这三个互相接壤的州。本来考虑要不要翻成东三省，毕竟的确是在美国东北部，但也不能这么对应，就还是算了，捂脸。2真实存在的电影工作室，二战期间被美国军方接管，用于拍摄军事训练影片和入伍宣传影片。）

布鲁克林历史协会的主页宣称“美国队长：英雄还家”展览会讲述“Steve Rogers、Bucky Barnes和Samuel Wilson这三任美国队长背后的故事”。页面顶端循环播放着另一段视频：他、Bucky和咆哮突击队在战时的照片，都是熟悉的东西。不过一旦点开小点的窗口，出现的图片才更让人不安。

“美国发现Bucky Barnes即是美队”，其中一项的文字描述这么写道，里面是他把Bucky扶出纽约神盾总部的一系列照片。这本该是个安全机构，不许带相机，但是所有人都用手机拍照录像，然后这些照片和视频都泄露给了媒体，或者被发上了社交媒体——推特、YouTube。现在布鲁克林历史协会都把这些汇总起来——天啊，照片上的Bucky气色糟透了，脸色惨白。但是Steve猜想这也有些好处。视频结尾是一些积极的新闻头条，宣示着Bucky的复生，赞颂着他作为美国队长的贡献。还有那年感恩节游行的照片——他们那年去看游行了吗？他们大概漏掉了那年——就有人举着Bucky的大头照，这就很不错，是不是？该死的棒极了。

另一个小窗口的视频里是Sam Wilson的照片，下面配字是“Sam Wilson继任美队展翅高飞”。照片里是一个笑容灿烂、校服胸袋上绣着学校纹章的小男孩，然后是一个显得很激进、举着牌子示威的牛仔外套高中生。然后就是新入空军的年轻的Sam Wilson，穿着伞兵制服的Sam，还有他和朋友在一起的偷拍——Steve在里面认出Riley，畏缩起来，不知道Sam看见这些会不会和Bucky一样觉得猝不及防。Sam同样不习惯这么多的关注。视频结尾是穿着猎鹰制服的Sam和作为美队的Sam，和其他的老兵站在一起，或举着盾牌在空中翱翔。

Steve随便浏览着，看看网站上还有什么其他的。他点进一个叫“播客”的页面。播客就像电台似的，对吧？布鲁克林历史协会的播客叫“福莱布许+梅恩”，最新的几期都是和美队展览有关的。

Steve点开一期。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 视频请走[链接](https://www.bilibili.com/video/av78671765?p=2)。


	5. 12月12日

#### 第46期：面具背后

【音频】

（主播甲：RevolutionaryJo，主播乙：Lunate8）

【笔录】

主播甲：大家好，欢迎收听布鲁克林历史协会推出的播客，“福莱布许+梅恩”。写就历史，尽在布鲁克林。

主播乙：今天，我们继续关注担任美队、报效国家的三个人——Steven Rogers、James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes和Sam Wilson，对他们的精彩人生一探究竟。布鲁克林历史协会主办的展览“美国队长：英雄还家”以美国队长与布鲁克林的悠久渊源为主题，展览日期为12月1日到3月30日。

主播甲：上一期节目我们讲到作为 _标志_ 的美国队长——海报、标语、漫画和纸牌中的人物。这一周，我们来讲一讲面具背后的人。

主播乙：只要说起美国队长，头一个要讲的肯定是Steve Rogers……

主播甲：没错，没错。

主播乙：……他鼓舞了全球成千上万的人。Rogers生于1918年7月4日，是个体弱多病的年轻人。他幼年一直在医院进进出出，与病魔作斗争，包括猩红热、风湿热、高血压、哮喘和其他一系列慢性病。

主播甲：哎哟，这可不是好玩的！

主播乙：当然了，我们为抗生素和疫苗欢呼吧。

主播甲：是啊。

主播乙：话说回来。在Steve Rogers出生三个月前，他的父亲二等兵Joseph Rogers，死于一战期间德军的一场春季攻击战中。Rogers由母亲Sarah抚养长大。她是肺结核病房的一名护士，后于1938年不幸染上肺结核病逝，Steve Rogers从此孤苦无依。

主播甲：Steve Rogers具体什么时候遇见了他的童年挚友Bucky Barnes已不可考，但是在Rogers母亲去世之后，这两人搬进了同一间公寓，就在布鲁克林中心，离我们的工作室不远。

主播乙：酷！

主播甲：其实，他们同租公寓的复原场景，正是“英雄还家”展览的核心部分。由于原先的居民楼在50年代早期拆除了，复原场景参考了布鲁克林历史协会和房屋博物馆档案馆中的照片和蓝图。

主播乙：没错。20世纪30年代的布鲁克林和今天的布鲁克林简直 **大相径庭** 。当时没有星巴克和黄色出租车，而是有水果摊，磨刀匠，甚至还有马拉的车，街车吱呀吱呀地沿着轨道奔走东西，车上的铃时而作响。

主播甲：James Buchanan Barnes生于1917年，是家里四兄妹中的老大，而这代表着，你知道……我们不清楚Barnes和Rogers是如何相遇的，只知道这发生在1926年某个时间，但我个人作为家里的老大现身说法，我能想象Barnes为什么要对Rogers关怀有加。

主播乙：啊，对。大哥或者大姐总是会“收养”身边的朋友。

主播甲：那种“妈妈型”的朋友！（笑）

主播乙：对，就是这样！（笑）

主播甲：无论如何，我们明确知道的是，他们一起长大，一起上学，基本是形影不离。Sarah Rogers的离世让他们甚至更加亲密。

主播乙：两人只过了几年消停日子，然后1941年的珍珠港空袭让美国正式卷进第二次世界大战。此后不久Barnes自愿参军，很快被送到威斯康辛的麦考伊军营受训。同时，Rogers也做了同样的事，或者说 _企图_ 做同样的事。由于他接连不断的健康问题，他在体检时只拿到了“4F”的分数。但他没有认输！

主播甲：没有！（笑）

主播乙：据我们所知，在接下来的两年里，他又在另外 _6到12个_ 地点用不同的假名重新进行了申请。

主播甲：嗯。他这么做的原因尚不清楚。是出于爱国之情、抗击法西斯主义的意愿、与Barnes重获联系的希望还是以上皆有，我们不知道。并没有几个历史人物会死而复生、平息历史专家学者的争论，但即使在2011年Rogers回归以后，对于他个人的历史，他在媒体面前也是出了名的口风紧。

主播乙：在1943年，他去看了皇后区的未来世界博览会，我们姑且想象一下，他或许路过史塔克博览会，看见了Howard Stark的飞车！

主播甲：（笑）

主播乙：不过我们知道的是，那里有一个征兵中心，Rogers决定再碰碰运气。机缘巧合，他遇见了战略科学署Abraham Erskine博士。Erskine是一名德国难民，主导着一项代号重生计划的实验项目。他招募Rogers参加了这个项目。Rogers对这个报效国家的机会求之不得。就在他的朋友Barnes上了前线以后，Rogers到了新泽西的理海军营，就是在这里他遇见了Peggy Carter特工、Chester Phillips上校和Howard Stark，这几位都会在美国队长的故事中扮演重要角色。

主播甲：虽然Rogers在体能方面远远比不上重生计划的其他候选人，不知为何他还是脱颖而出了。他身上的一些品质引起了上级的主意，于是出人意料地选中了他参加这个危险的行动，他因而奇迹般地变成了美国队长。

主播乙：但重生计划结束以后，Rogers并没有直接上前线。一开始，军方都不知道那他怎么办！Rogers才刚刚完成转变，Erskine就被一名德国间谍刺杀，制造超级士兵血清的方法也就此失传，如法炮制一整队超级士兵的打算也就这么泡汤了。军队就在想：就这么一个人，我们拿他怎么办呢？他倒不错，——可是！

主播甲：（笑）是哦，嗯，他们的首选当然是宣传。他们想让美国队长在全国巡演推销战争债券，好给前线提供援助。可怜的队长被迫跟歌舞团一起巡回演出。经典歌曲《The Star Spangled Man With a Plan》就是这么来的。

主播乙：别，别，别提了！我又要被洗脑了！

主播甲：好吧，好吧！（笑）

主播乙：在上一期节目里我们已经详细讲述了美国队长作为符号的意义，所以这次我们就不赘述他在战争期间的功绩了。我们知道他和Barnes重聚，组建了咆哮突击队，从文工团之星摇身一变成了特殊行动的领导人，专以纳粹的科学分部九头蛇组织为目标。1945年，在失去挚友Barnes不久之后，Steve Rogers为了拯救纽约捐躯，驾驶九头蛇飞机坠入大西洋。飞机和他的遗体都不知所踪，直到2011年被Stark工业的科学探测器重新发现。让 _所有人_ 大吃一惊的是——他竟然还活着！

主播甲：是啊，多亏了超级血清。我觉得就连 _他自己_ 也没料到！

主播乙：2011年，Rogers加入了神盾局和复仇者联盟，在纽约之战中发挥了人尽皆知的重要作用。2014年，在他居住于华盛顿特区期间，他结识了一名退伍军人协会顾问并与他成为了朋友，这位顾问正是退役空军士兵Sam Wilson。就在这一年，他和Wilson合力根除了藏身神盾局内部的九头蛇。然而在2015年，Rogers从公众视线隐退，可是美国队长却没有一同消失。不为人知的是，Rogers队长悄悄把衣钵交给了他的至交和副手，James Buchanan Barnes。原来Barnes也被注射了一种超级血清，于是同样还活着。

主播甲：没几个人料到这种事。

主播乙：（笑）那是！

主播甲：我还记得新闻播报Bucky Barnes还活着的时候 _我_ 在哪。你还记得吗？

主播乙：哦，我绝对记得。我还以为我是幻听了。我以为自己可能精神错乱了。

主播甲：（笑）我 _完全_ 明白你的意思。那么，好吧，我们再来说说Bucky Barnes。我们刚刚讲到，James Buchanan Barnes生于1917年3月10日，是土生土长的布鲁克林人，父亲是George Barnes，母亲是Pamela Barnes。他有三个妹妹，Eleanora，绰号“Ellie”……

【渐弱】


	6. 12月13日

Natasha在科尼岛设计与装潢公司门口停车时天已经晚了，但楼上的长方形窗户还透着一片光——Steve还醒着。

Bucky转身面对坐在司机位、紧紧握着方向盘的Natasha。“你还剩几步？”他问她。

她思考片刻。“大概再两步吧，就能到核心，”她说。“如果我继续的话。”

“你不该继续，”Bucky说。“这就他妈是一场噩梦，你明明清楚的。”

“我是清楚，”Natasha说。“但是总得有人来做。总 _会_ 有人来做。”

“又不非要是你，”Bucky说。

“Hicks挺不了多久了，他是个蠢材，他的手下一开始还觉得这样不错，但现在腻烦了。他之后是Garcia，”Natasha基本是在自言自语了，整理思路，“他不傻，但是没有实战经验，只会纸上谈兵，从来没做过战术决策，面对重压他不行的。有人提名Alison Murdoch，Charleston Dunne大概也想掺一脚——” _Charleston Dunne？_ Bucky忍不住发出厌恶的声音。这个奴颜媚骨的小人曾经代表英国跟列宁格勒谈判，巴结克格勃最无耻的一撮人，在一顿顿吃不完的午餐间讨好政府官僚——Natasha尖刻地看了他一眼。“没错，我就是 _这个_ 意思，”她说。“难道你想让 _Charleston Dunne_ 来管神盾局吗？”

“连我们这片的 _自助洗衣店_ 我都不想让他来管，”Bucky说。

“对啊，就是这么回事：一旦你看看 _在场的各位_ ，听之任之就更难了。”

“懂了。在场的各位都是垃圾。”Bucky朝车门把手伸出手。但愿楼上有杯酒在等着他。“你还是不该这么做，”他说着下了车。

他本来想撂这么一句狠话就走，但是Natasha在车另一边冲他喊起来：“ _Alison Murdoch_ ，Barnes！ _Charleston Dunne_ ——”Bucky重重甩上车门打断了她，后退一步挥起胳膊：够了！快走！跑车引擎威胁地低低轰鸣，车离开路边，朝着科尼岛大道另一头驶去。Bucky往街上走了一步，冲着她喊：“ _你不该这样！_ ”他本以为这样就能达到目的了，然而黑色跑车突然刹住，车内灯一闪，正好够Bucky看见Natasha竖起的中指。

* * *

Bucky打开车库的金属门进了屋。Steve在楼下给他留了一盏灯，Bucky迅速看了看四周，发现这地方并没被狗弄成猪窝，这还不错——说实话，地上基本一尘不染。他轻轻弹舌，黑影中立刻传来一声轻轻的喵作为应答。片刻过后，店猫突然闪出来，跳上了木头柜台。她响亮地打着呼噜，他就走过去挠了挠她的脖子。小黑猫扒着他的皮夹克袖子爬上去，想坐到他的肩头，Bucky咧嘴一笑，把她拉了下来，但还是抱在怀里摸。

“今天过得不错，嗯？跟我讲讲，”Bucky说，带着猫一起上楼去了。一进客厅，他才感觉出自己饿了，直冲着冷柜走去，在里面找到剩的鸡肉，然后给自己倒了一杯牛奶，在店猫嫉妒的目光下啃着鸡腿，这是他突然发现浴室灯开着，就过去看看，嘴里还嚼着鸡肉。他本来以为Steve会在床上看书什么的。

Steve不在床上——他舒舒服服躺在浴缸里，咧嘴笑着，在听——某种玩意——某个地方放的广播。Steve一看见Bucky，笑得更灿烂了。“嘿，你回来了，我一定是听得都忘了时间了。”他说，从洗澡水里坐起来。“Bucky，你可得听听这个。我一直在听这个，太不可思议了。”接着Steve努力站起来，晃悠悠地爬出浴缸，水淌下他赤裸的胸膛和结实的大腿。

Bucky盯着他，把鸡腿忘到了九霄云外。“嗯，我这一天突然好了一千倍，”他说。

Steve弯腰从合上的马桶盖上拿起了——那是什么，是个iPad吗？是，是iPad。“说真的，你得听听这个播客，”Steve又说。“听完你对那个美队展览感觉就会好多了。他们不只是 _弄错了_ ，简直是 _大错特错_ 。不仅仅是弄反了，他们更像是从望远镜的另一端看我们，以为一切又微小又遥远——他们 _压根_ 不知道我们是谁，Buck。 _啥。都。不知道_ 。我跟你 _讲_ ——”要注意Steve在跟他讲 _什么_ 是很困难的，因为Steve的胸膛泛着水光，他潮湿的耻毛和性器正往浴垫上滴水。Steve需要一条毛巾，而Bucky根本不打算给他拿一条来。“——假如他们在街上碰到我们，看见了也认不出来。他们以为我是个模范士兵，是个人民领袖，Buck。他们以为我是军队的 _最爱_ 。但他们倒是知道你一直在我身边照看我，Buck。他们把握住了我们关系的核心。他们觉着……你对我来说就跟第二个妈似的，”Bucky本来在盯着他的老二，闻言猛地抬头看他的脸—— _他说真的吗？_ Steve双臂抱胸，认真地点点头。“是啊，”他向Bucky保证。“因为你是家里老大，你要照顾我们这些小孩：Becca、Ellie、Grace和我。他们说我对你来说基本就是个妹妹，管你叫 _‘妈妈型’的朋友_ 。”Steve看起来快把脑袋笑掉了，不过Bucky把装着鸡肉的盘子放到了梳妆台上，伸手兜住Steve的双球，在手里揉搓，轻轻攥住，Steve就不笑了，而是猛吸一口气，Bucky有种无法抗拒的冲动想要把它们塞进 _嘴里_ ，但只是握住Steve的勃起，借此把Steve拉近。

“唔，”Bucky说，Steve在他手里硬得像石头一样，像重新得了哮喘一样喘息起来。“他们必然是搞错了。”


	7. 12月14日

他带着Steve上了床，伏在他身上，慢慢叫他溃不成军。换了三十年代的他，大概会羞于如此全情投入。那时候他一直觉得自己得假装这只是玩玩，而不是受他最深切的渴望和最真挚的感情所驱使。爱欲，爱情。但Steve从来都不信他这一套。Steve坚决地无视了他的自欺欺人，又从来没有戳穿过他一次，从来没说过他害怕、软弱或是怯懦，哪怕三样他都占全了；Steve跟他一起跳进了这条战壕，正如Steve追随着他上了战场，哪怕直入虎口也要捞出他这条小命；Steve喜欢上了一个男的，又完全不以此为耻，死心眼儿得非常Steve——就这样，Steve从自我折磨中拯救了他。Steve对于他们这段恋情付出了他们两人份的诚挚。

如今，他终于能同样坦诚相见，尽他全力去爱Steve，而这不过是Steve应得的百分之一。他亲吻，他吮吸，他挑逗，舌头划过Steve茎身底面，贴着Steve的肚子笑起来。他爱那勇猛的热度，爱那欲求不满的搏动。他是那么想深深吞下去，把Steve整根吞下填满自己，但只是含着，低低哼着，感受到Steve的硬挺随之抽搐。老天，他爱死这个了。他用舌头环舔着Steve的勃起，手掌爱抚着Steve的大腿，偶尔低下头去舔弄他的入口，手指向内探，建立起一种渐渐将Steve逼疯的节奏。他为之发狂，手、嘴和阴茎，都照着同样的节奏向下碾磨，Steve抽泣起来，手指攥紧了Bucky的头发——Bucky随即向上爬去，冲进他的怀抱，Steve的性器在他的腹部湿湿地拖曳而过。他吻住Steve，看也不看将手顺着Steve的身侧摸下去，直到他的大腿——拉起他的双膝，长驱直入。

他们共享着唇齿间的呼吸，以吻封缄彼此的呻吟，Bucky顶入他的身体，进进出出，每一次抽插将Steve的勃起重重顶在腹部。他发际渗出细汗，一滴一滴流下后腰。他咬紧牙关吸着气，向下运力，Steve抓着他的头发把他拽去索吻，Steve的舌头伸进他的嘴，Steve的胡子软软地擦过他的嘴唇、他的脸颊、他的下颌。

他就要到了，他 _就要_ ——在他身下，Steve浑身都颤抖起来，甚至仿佛从床上挺起，呻吟着射了，绷紧了肌肉，种子在他们身体间挥洒。天啊，他是那么美。空气中泛着淡淡的咸味，性爱的味道，精液的味道。Bucky的臀部不由自主地抽动，也将他推过顶峰，一切化为液体得以释放。

“我爱你，”Bucky在喘息间脱口而出，然后，更傻地补了一句：“依旧，”好像这不够明显似的。但Steve只是抵着他的唇微笑起来，即便高潮的时候，即便他们两人都高潮的时候，都温柔地理着他的发，他们颤抖着紧紧相拥。


	8. 12月15日

伴着暖气的响声，Steve在黑暗中醒来……供暖了。片刻过后，他发觉Bucky也醒着。Bucky还半趴在他身上，懒懒地磨蹭着吮吸着他的脖颈和肩膀。Steve在他们温暖的床上活动伸展，身上不该疼的地方也疼了几下，但他不在乎。Bucky猛一用力，种下小小一个吻痕，Steve推推他说：“差不多行了，会留印子的。”

Bucky的声音在黑暗中飘到他耳边：“嗯哼。”于是Steve带着他一起翻过身去，让Bucky仰躺下来，这样Steve就能拿他当一会枕头了。他一条腿搭在Bucky的大腿上，头枕在Bucky的胸口，开心地安顿下来。

* * *

暖气的响声感觉像是冬天，像是即将到来的圣诞。“也许你明天想挂上彩灯？”Steve喃喃道。“所有人家都张灯结彩的。我们可以去买棵树。”

Bucky的声音充满睡意，微微被逗乐了：“好啊，Steve。都听你的。”

* * *

Steve睁开眼问：“你们真去打海盗了吗？”

Bucky口齿不清地轻轻哼着，然后嘟囔：“……不是我的海盗，是Natasha的海盗。”

“Natasha为什么要打海盗？”Steve问。

“不知道，”Bucky说，但过了一小会他在黑暗中叹了口气。“她想主宰自由世界之类的。”

“唔，我会投她一票的，”Steve说。他本是打趣，但是Bucky好像听了很烦，假借整理抖松枕头把他从身上推了下去。

“对，瞧啊，所以她才不找你。你跟她完全就是一路人，都自高自大的，你们俩。她又是一个自以为能拯救全世界的。我嘛，我清楚，这个世界我可应付不来，”Bucky说，把一个对折起来的枕头枕在脑袋下。“我连你都应付不来。”

Steve躺下，望着昏暗的天花板。“嗯，我是挺难搞的，”他承认。

* * *

“……不过还挺好笑的，”过了一会，Steve说。“我是说，我爱Natasha，我觉得我俩有很多共同之处，比乍一看要相像得多，可是在这件事上？——唔，我得说她更像 _你_ ，Buck。她觉得她有罪要赎，”Steve柔声说。是他的想象，还是Bucky在床上绷紧了身体？“不管做什么她都觉得都不够。”

Bucky的声音低沉而沙哑。“你随时都可以闭嘴，”但是当Steve在黑暗中握住他的手臂，Bucky没有把他甩掉。

“好，”Steve说。

* * *

“……不过她错了。Natasha对世界的贡献远远超出——”

“ _随时_ 。”

“好吧，”Steve说。


	9. 12月16日

第二天早上，他们决定挥霍一把，去外面吃早餐。几个街区外的地方开了一个小吃店，刻意做成很老的样子，那个词怎么说来着——啊对， _复古_ 。但不管复不复古，Steve都很喜欢这个地方。不知怎么，他们抓住了当年他和Bucky经常光顾的咖啡店和餐厅的那种神韵：锡制天花板、黑白格子地板、巨大的收银台。细节做得不错，不过，当然——

“塑料招牌，”Steve对Buck低声啧啧道。

出他意料，一个胡子蓬乱的年轻人说：“不好意思，伙计，你刚说什么？”

Steve吓了一跳。“没什么，抱歉，”他说，Bucky翻了个白眼，把蛋糕在咖啡里蘸了蘸。

“不，我是想——你刚是不是说了招牌的事？”那人追问。

“呃。”Steve看了一眼Bucky，Bucky完全不打算管他。“是啊。就是。他们不符合那个，啊……你知道，你想要的那个 _时代_ 的感觉。比如那边那些……”Steve指了指胶木柜台上方的招牌，上面写着“好味道”和“尝尝我们美味的三明治”之类的话。“都是印刷的，”Steve说。“应该是手工写的。看样子想假装是手工的，但是你看得出来这是印刷出来的字体——字母太规则了，引号也不对劲，太直了，也应该更小一些，还有……”Steve用手指在空中画了一对弧形的引号。“我是说，别误会，这个字体是挺迪考风1的，但就算手工画出来，对于这样一家餐厅来说也太过了。你只需要用罗曼字体，简单好看，弧形饱满一些，用很多小写字母，或许不要太对齐。就很温馨，很友好：来吃饭吧。”  
（注：1Art Deco，20世纪20年代风行的一种艺术装饰风格，起源于法国，多使用几何线条、放射状线条等。举例来说，电影《了不起的盖茨比》中就运用了大量这种风格的元素。）

“哈，是啊，”那人看着墙沉思起来，仿佛在想象Steve描述中的标牌会是什么样子。“是啊，我懂你的意思——”他钦佩地看了Steve一眼说：“兄弟，你真是硬核。我以为我已经算字体迷了，但是比起你是小巫见大巫啊。”

现在Bucky抬起眼了。“喏，他就是干这行的，他专门学过。”

“不错，不错，”大胡子说。“你有名片什么的吗？”当然，Steve没带，但是Bucky从衬衫口袋里抽出一张科尼岛设计与装潢公司的名片递了过去。“不错，不错，”那人又说。“你们就在街那边。没准我会找你们做点东西——一块大牌子，整个菜单都放上去。 _‘早餐、午餐、晚餐和冷饮’_ 。”

“不错，不错，”Steve板住脸说。

* * *

他们本来打算那天晚些时候再去买圣诞树，但是吃完早饭以后他们走到麦克唐纳大道的Vitelli木材厂去问线脚的价格，正发现他们在门口也卖圣诞树。铁丝网围栏边靠着很多棵树，有大有小，枞树、松树和云杉。

Steve看中了一棵比例完美的小枞树。“今年我们买一棵小的就好了，”他说。

Bucky做了个鬼脸。“这还有啥意义？我不懂有啥意义，”他说，往另一边走，那边都是更大的树。Steve微笑着跟上他，路过一个推着婴儿车的女人，车里坐着一个小女孩，还有一个大概四岁的小男孩兴高采烈地在树与树之间跑来跑去。那位女士好像在跟Nicky Vitelli讨价还价。因为过节，Nicky戴了红帽子和红围巾，在Steve走过的时候对他点头，挥了挥手。他和Bucky基本是木材厂的常客了。

Steve本以为那位女士在讲价——这他表示理解，他不敢相信谁买东西能不讲价——但接着他听见Nicky说：“不好意思，我不能去，我现在缺人手。没准明天我可以帮你送，要是我弟弟回来的话……”

小男孩听见他的话，立刻叫起来：“ _圣诞树，圣诞树，圣诞树，圣诞树，圣诞树……_ ”女人畏缩了一下，似乎在准备迎接严重的头痛。这大概是他妈妈。

但她还是挤出欢快的表情。“明天，”她对小男孩说。“我们 _现在_ 把树挑好，然后 _明天_ 树就到家了。等会我们回家喝热巧克力，然后把 _所有装饰品_ 都找出来，好不好？”但是小男孩听不进去，带着仿佛撕心裂肺的失望之情抱怨道：“但你都 _说了_ 我们会买一个的，妈妈，你都 _说了_ ……”Steve只犹豫了半秒钟就决定出手相救了。

“嘿，你们要是需要个人把树搬回家，我不介意帮忙，”Steve不知道谁更如释重负，是那位女士还是Nicky Vitelli。Nicky立刻说：“Steve，可以吗？你可是帮了我个大忙了，今天Billy出去了，然后我这有一半人都没来，”同时女人开腔：“噢，那真是太好了——我住得不远，只不过我没办法一个人把树弄回家。”Steve相继看着他们两个：“真的，也不麻烦。稍等一下，”他过去告诉Bucky，让他挑一棵树，自己十分钟就回来。

Steve把树抱起来——这棵树很大，Bucky会喜欢的——跟着那位女士走，她推着婴儿车快步往街另一头走去。小男孩一直在她和树之间跑来跑去，仿佛没法相信自己运气这么好，Steve笑笑，努力想看住他。树不重，但是搬起来很费事，他不想把小孩绊倒或者撞倒什么的。所以他三心二意，注意力没有集中——然后突然抬头，猛地站住，震惊地看见Bucky拿着枪站在他面前。

“妈呀，”Steve盯着巨幅广告说。那广告比他还要高出不少。他本人的脸扭向一边，半遮在旧军盔之下，但Bucky就在眼前，备受瞩目，跟他刚刚留在木材厂的那个家伙像得不是一星半点。“哎呀，妈呀，”Steve又说。

“嘿，叔叔，您不过来吗？您还来吗，叔叔？”小男孩叫道，于是Steve跟过去了。


	10. 12月17日

Steve回到木材厂的时候，正努力克制自己的笑容。“嘿，瞧啊，她给了我十块钱！”

“是吗？”Bucky说，Steve朝他挥舞着那张十美元钞票，显得兴高采烈。“唔，你 _这就_ 满意了，”Bucky说。“等你知道你的画在凯勒画廊卖了多少钱，看你怎么办。”

Steve似乎大吃一惊。“卖出去了？”他问。

“据我所知，开展之前就都卖光了。甚至不是Stark买的——都是别人，真人。”

Steve闻言皱了皱眉头，然后慢慢说：“唔，那不是真钱，Bucky。那是大富翁里的钱，神盾局的钱——我意思是，你该听听我回来之后他们跟我说的那些疯话。他们带我去了郊野某个小屋，给我看了一个银行账户，跟我说了些——很疯狂的东西，我都搞不懂。不过这个，这才是 _真金白银_ 。”Steve说着把钱塞进了外套口袋。“还有，听着，”Steve开腔，但接下来他停了下来，什么也没说。

Bucky看看他，耐心的等着。“怎么了？”最终他问，扬起眉毛。

“我，呃。嗯，”Steve说，然后摘下他的金丝眼镜递给Bucky。“来，戴上给我看看。”

“干嘛？”Bucky说。“这眼镜不适合我。”

“拜托，就戴一下，行嘛？”Steve恳求。“行行好，”于是Bucky叹了口气戴上眼镜。Steve思忖地歪歪头，Bucky双臂在胸前交叉起来。

“你想告诉我究竟怎么回事吗？”Bucky质问。

Steve呼出一口气。“不太想，但是……车站那边有咱俩的巨幅照片，宣传那个展览，你和我，特别显眼，”Bucky竟忍住没笑出来。

“嗯哼，”Bucky板着脸说。“真的假的，”然后他举起戴着手套的手，指指Steve身后街道经过的B67路公交车： _“美队还家”_ 。

“哦，天哪，”Steve说，捂住了脸。

“伙计，这些到处都是，”Bucky说。“ _早就_ 到处都是了——我又他妈能怎么办，发神经，开始打砸玻璃破坏公物？我一直在说芝加哥的事，但是没人听我的。真的，那地方不错，Steve。冷是冷点，但是你知道，又没 _西伯利亚_ 冷，人在那也不是活得好好的。”此时Nicky Vitelli走过来说：“Steve，谢了，刚才你真是救急了。你们想要的是那棵树吗？就送你们了，不要钱——就当是一点心意。”

Steve看起来没什么心情回答，于是Bucky说：“啊，太棒了，Nicky，谢谢。对，就要这棵，”他和Steve一起把树抬起来，搬回了科尼岛大道的车库。


	11. 12月18日

他们把树搬上楼，然后Steve给Sam打电话，让Bucky自己把树立起来——有时候Bucky对这种事情很吹毛求疵，最好不要碍他手脚。

“嘿，你看见那个了吗，”Steve问Sam，同时留神着在那棵巨大的枞树底下某个地方骂骂咧咧的Bucky，“他们搞的那个展览？海报贴得到处都是？在公交车站有一幅Bucky和我的照片，我还看见了一个上面有你的广告牌，照片里的你在飞——呃，但愿你不嫌他们侵犯你的隐私。”

Sam大笑起来。“你 _开玩笑_ 吗？我可是 _逮着_ 熟人就显摆！——我进 _博物馆_ 啦。我的照片。印在。 _广告牌_ 上。就俯瞰着 _布朗克斯_ ，穿着美队的 _制服_ ，拿着美队的 _盾牌_ ——因为现在 _我是_ 美队了！我啊！妈的，Steve，我发了Facebook，我发了Instagram，我给我所有的亲戚都打了电话，我在高中同学会逢人就说——”

Bucky还在跟树搏斗。Steve看看他说：“Sam告诉了他高中同学会的所有人。”

Bucky瞪了他一眼。“告诉他我的高中同学会都在格林伍德公墓埋着呢。”

电话另一头Sam大笑起来。“天哟，他心情不错？我真是想念他的好兴致呢。不管怎么说，开心老哥怎么样？我在Tony的派对上能见到他吗？你们会来的，对吧？”

Steve不确定他在说什么。“我不知道啊，”他小心翼翼地说。“我们好像没接到邀请。”

“呃，你们肯定接到邀请了，Steve，下楼看看你的邮箱，”Sam说。“还有，打开的时候站远一点比较好。做好准备，手里别拿高温液体，像咖啡啥的。”翻了邮箱之后，Steve开始感谢他的忠告。在通常的账单、发票、目录和垃圾邮件中间，有两件重要的东西——一张邀请他去看自己作品展览的传单，还有一个像是纯金制成的信封。信封上写着“Grant先生与Buchanan先生敬启”，Steve伸长胳膊远远举着，正要打开，Bucky拦住了他，铁手拿走了信封。

信封一打开之后火星四射—— _砰！砰！砰！_ ——Bucky把信封掉在了百万美元餐桌上，下一秒就冒出了Tony Stark戴着圣诞帽的金红全息影像。Bucky翻了个白眼。

“吼吼吼！恭贺佳节，光明节快乐，圣诞快乐，生日快乐，等等等等，”Tony的全息影像说。“去年之后我还想着我可能要邀请你们到北极去，不过我冒了一把险。谨此邀请你和你的另一半在平安夜来我家参加一个温馨的超英限定小聚会，来看我把我的小姑娘宠上天。要是不来，我就恨你们一辈子。”

“嗯，真是隐晦，”Bucky揉揉脑袋说。

Steve笑了出来。“你觉得他想让咱们去吗？我不确定，他说的不太清楚呢。”

“唔，这是他闺女的第一个圣诞节。我觉得我们怎么也得露个脸，”然后Bucky发现了凯勒画廊的传单。“还有这个——我觉得他们这样不错，我们应该去看看。”

> 凯勒画廊诚邀您参加  
> StephenGrant 2019画展  
> 开幕式及公开展览  
> 2019年12月19日，星期四晚六点到八点  
> 1月10日闭展  
> 西22街536号，布鲁克林，NY11237  
> 电话：212-555-8634 传真：212-555-9658  
> www.kellergallery.com  
> __________  
> 《十分钟的日光》，2015，布面油画

“我死也不想去，”Steve说。

“展览是对公众开放的，我们就是公众，”Bucky指出。“我们也不是特殊来宾。而且人可能会很多：我们可以去看一眼，不会引人注意。”

“你猜怎么着，”Steve说。“你跟我去历史协会的展览，我就跟你去画展。”

“你疯了吗？”Bucky质问。

“是啊，可能吧，”Steve说。“但我想看看他们怎么搞的，听听他们编了什么故事，”然后他想起了公交车站招摇的海报，又说：“只是——你得戴个帽子眼镜什么的，站在展品旁边别让人认出来。”

“好啊，我给自己画个小胡子，就像格劳乔·马克思1似的，”Bucky说。“我的老天啊，Steve，我们掩人耳目的功夫再烂点，就得雇社交秘书和新闻发言人去了。”  
（注：1美国喜剧演员。）

Steve呻吟一声，这话戳心坎了。“好了，听着，”他说。“咱们给树挂上彩灯，订个比萨，躺在沙发上看个电影吧。看个好的，黑白的那种，真正的电影。我们看看特纳台在播什么。”但是特纳台那天晚上播的是《美国队长与自由前哨》，是Steve本人在1943年出演的。


	12. 12月19日

“说真的，”Bucky说，从碗里又抓了一把爆米花，“没那么烂。”

“你扯什么呢？”Steve的声音闷闷的，他躺在沙发上，头枕着Bucky的大腿，盖着毯子，有时候碰见他无法直视的场景，就拿毯子蒙住头。“明明烂透了。我在里面也烂透了。我不会演戏——”

“行吧，但是老实说，这片子里没一个会演戏的。再说了，要是你的话，有什么好演的？你演的是美国队长，可你本身 _就是_ 美国队长：不管你做什么，直接就是对的。”

“是啊，你真好，这么安慰我，”Steve嘟囔，“但是——”

“嘘， _嘘_ ，你又上场了，”Bucky说，在这一段里，美国队长要来找当地电影院（被念成“垫儿院”）老板漂亮的金发女儿，问她肯不肯帮他说服她父亲，让他们在这里举办一场大型募捐活动。美国队长显然在努力不去看镜头，生硬地大声说：“ _我知道这不是个小忙，小姐，但是我们都需要做出牺牲。所有人都为战士们献出了他们的时间——歌舞团，乐队，所有来表演的明星。就连爆米花都被捐出去了，还有黄油——_ ”

“黄油可不行！”Bucky叫道。Steve躲到了毯子底下。“ _——即使物资短缺_ ，”美国队长接着说。Bucky隔着毯子拍打着Steve的脑袋说：“Steve，Steve，表演会继续吗？明星们会来吗？你得告诉我接下来会怎么样，Steve，这种悬念我可受不了！”

在毯子下的某处，Steve又哭又笑地嘟囔：“我他妈 _恨死_ 你了，你真是个 _混蛋_ ，”接着他把毯子拉开说，“你猜怎么着？我的自尊心是刀枪不入的，Barnes——我他妈是不知尴尬为何物的。 _这个_ 我挺过来了， _文工团_ 我挺过来了，被做成 _气球_ 我也挺过来了——你以为 _你_ 能笑话得了我吗？你太业余了，哥们。我可是被专业人士羞辱过的人。明天，我们就去布鲁克林历史协会，我拿十美元跟你打赌，他们肯定把我的医疗记录投到墙上了，好让路人可怜我得了哮喘、风湿热和——哦，嘿，慢着，这段其实不错，”Steve说着突然坐了起来。“这段的表演，戏里的表演，他们找了很出色的艺人，”正当此时报幕有请安德鲁斯姐妹1登场，台下掌声如雷。三姐妹拥在美国队长身边亲他的脸（并留下了口红印），然后在方形的银色麦克风前站成一排，开始唱歌。  
（注：1The Andrews Sisters，由La Verne、Maxine和Patty Andrews三姐妹组成的著名合唱组合。）

“哟，你被围攻了，”Bucky赞叹。“你电影里的女朋友会吃醋的。我也有点吃醋了。”

“啊，安德鲁斯姐妹，她们人真的很好。演艺界很多人都很好——而且，其实他们有很多人都，你懂的，像我们一样，”Steve说，别有深意地看了Bucky一眼。

“都是基因受过改造的超级士兵？”Bucky面无表情地说。

“对，我就这个意思，鲜为人知的是，Maxene Andrews其实才是第一名真正接受超级血清的实验者，不光能唱和声，人家的右勾拳还能把你打得找不着北。另外，我觉得她是同性恋，”Steve说。

“啊，是吗？”Bucky饶有兴趣地问。“你怎么看出来的？”

“就是能感觉出来，”Steve说。“有个姑娘一直挽着她的胳膊，她俩算是在——”

“没准是她妈呢，”Bucky说。

“那不是她妈，”Steve说，往Bucky肩上一靠，接着看电影。接下来贝蒂·赫顿1还有一段精彩绝伦的表演，她迷人又风趣。在此之后，就算闭幕时美国队长枯燥的演讲都破坏不了这部电影了。  
（注：1Betty Hutton，著名喜剧演员及歌手。）

Bucky刚要关上电视，画面就切到了特纳经典频道的主持人，他拿着个美队盾牌站在那里。“ _希望您喜欢今晚重温的经典：《美国队长与自由前哨》。今年圣诞季，我们联合布鲁克林历史协会举办的‘美国队长：英雄还家’展览，举办美国队长电影连播。_ ”

“不错嘛，”Bucky说。Steve发出一声仿佛垂死的呻吟。

“ _接下来播出《美队之勇》，拍摄于1946年，片中由Guy Madison饰演Steve Rogers，Gene Tierney饰演Betty Carver，这一角色以Steve Rogers现实中的恋人、战略科学署创始人及神盾局前任局长Peggy Carter为原型——_ ”

“快关了，”Steve哼哼。“拜托，我求求你了，发发善心……”

“喏，我说不好——”Bucky假装在考虑。“这部我也还没看过……”

“Bucky，我要就地把你杀了，然后那些历史学家又得重写历史，把咱们这场电影引发的谋杀加自杀案添进去，”Steve说，Bucky咧嘴一笑，终于可怜他，把电视关了，在圣诞树红绿彩灯闪烁的光中吻了他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 新年快乐。  
> 其实本来想今天一并更完的，毕竟后面还有个新年番外，但是这两天的新闻好难过，就算暂时隔着半个地球也没法不跟着情绪沉重，暂时就只翻到这里……  
> 新的一年只希望大家健康平安，都要好好的呀


	13. 12月20日

布鲁克林历史协会的楼很漂亮，即使在他们那个时候也很漂亮——他们经过这所建筑一定有千百次了。现在靠皮埃尔蓬街和靠克林顿街的两面都挂着横幅：“ **美国队长：英雄还家** ”。他们俩都戴着帽子和眼镜，挑了一个但愿人少的时间去了（午餐后学校上课的时间），然而依旧人数可观。他们排了队，像其他人一样交了入场费，拿了导览册。博物馆四层都是展区。

在他们进入第一个展厅前，Bucky迟疑了，Steve摸摸他的手臂。“听着，”Steve说，“你假装那是个虚构角色而不是你就好了。”

“我觉得我做不到，”Bucky飞速低低地说，仿佛喘不上气来了。“你得明白，上次我来看这种东西的时候，我脑子还不太正常，我还在努力记起来什么是什么。墙上写的那些东西……对我来说很重要。它们是 _真的_ 。上次来的时候—— _我_ ，我才是虚构的那个。”

Steve表情变了，柔和下来。“我们还是走吧，”他说。“来吧，Buck，我们离开这个——”

但Bucky只是摇摇头。“来都来了。你想看看，我也想看一看。”

“伙计，我们不是 _必须_ 要看，我们 _亲历_ 过了，我们——”

“没事的，Steve。真的。来吧，”他们拐过转角，进了第一个展厅。

* * *

他们仿佛走进了一个充盈着光芒的盒子。每一面墙上都装满了屏幕。他们左侧那面墙播着Bucky的录像，右侧那面墙播着Sam Wilson的录像，而他们正对面的屏幕——那是Steve。到处都是聚光灯打亮的展柜。正中心的展柜里是Steve带到奥地利的那面道具盾牌。Bucky还记得这个盾。

Steve溜到一边去看一个展柜，里面好像都是——黄色的小纸片？Bucky走近些，Steve转过身来憋着笑。“真是神奇，这种东西他们居然会留着，”他说，Bucky凑过去看。看起来像是手写的台本，台词烂得跟《美国队长与自由前哨》如出一辙： _“我们都知道这不是为了欢度午后时光，而是为了打赢这场仗。”_ 至少这话说得够老实。

> _(顺序：右上→左上→右下→左下)_   
>  _合唱：是谁强壮勇敢前来捍卫美国精神？_   
>  _队长：不是每个人都能攻占海滩或者开坦克，但还是有个办法能让我们每个人都出一份力。_   
>  _合唱：是谁承诺为正义而战夜以继日？_   
>  _队长：E系列国防债券，每买一张，你弟兄的枪里就多一颗子弹。_   
>  _合唱：是谁将为了美国挨家挨户走访？为了美国勇当旗手走遍四方？从霍博肯到斯波坎不辞奔忙？就是胸怀大计身披星条旗的他！_   
>    
>  _我们都知道这不是为了欢度午后时光，而是为了打赢这场仗。_   
>  _【希特勒登场】_   
>  _但没有子弹和绷带、没有坦克和帐篷，我们是赢不了的。这时候就要看你们了。每买一张债券都能保护你爱的人，这样我们的小伙子们就能全副武装、严阵以待……_   
>  _【希特勒冲上前】_   
>  _德国佬企图偷袭我们也要三思而后行……_   
>  _【打翻希特勒】_

“我记不住我的台词，”Steve笑着喃喃道。“所以我就把这些粘在盾牌里面。”

“老实说，这词儿也挺容易忘的。这又不是哈姆雷特，”Bucky说。

* * *

他们一起接着走走看看，路过了理海军营破旧的旗子、一些美队漫画和集换卡牌，还有一个Steve的素描本，摊开着放在丝绒衬垫上。

正应了Steve的猜想，他们展出了他每一份被印上4F的参军申请表，还有他的医疗记录：猩红热、风湿热、鼻窦炎、长期感冒、心律不齐、神经质。Bucky还记得从前“神经质”差不多就是同性恋的委婉说法，虽然没人会直说。但是表格旁边的小牌子并没有提到这个，这也无所谓吧，真的。

* * *

他们到了下一个展厅，这边更多是围绕战时和咆哮突击队展开的。Bucky漫不经心地看着展品，一个接一个——这些他都熟得很，不过能看见这帮伙计总是好的——他们的朋友。老天啊，遇上他们真的是撞大运了。

“瞧，”路上Bucky说，“其实他们在这里本来能说点有用的：你才是第一个突发奇想组建了一支特战小队到敌后捣乱的人——而这个名分他们却给了另一个人，英国那个，叫什么来着，Sterling，Stevens——”

“Stirling，David Stirling，”Steve说。

“就是那个啥来着，SAS1的——而事实上，当然，灵机一动从战俘营里头挑人组建私家军的人是 _你_ 。你去招募了一帮不知道来参军干啥的家伙，一起满欧洲违法乱纪——说真的，你 _有_ 遵守过命令没有？哪怕就一次？”  
（注：1Special Air Service，英国特种空勤团。）

“肯定还是有过的，”Steve皱起眉头说。“我是说，我还是出了任务的……”

“每次任务你都他妈自行其是——”

“这叫 _随机应变_ ，”Steve说。“在敌后你经常需要 _随机应变_ ——”

“行，好吧，不过这玩意应该这么说，就像，”Bucky尽量装出播音员的口气，“不得不说，特战小队的发明都要归功于这辈子从没遵守过一次命令的Steven Grant Rogers。特战小队这一概念为20世纪的战争带来了革命性的改变。在Rogers之前，战争一向是有条不紊地开展，都是两支军队约好时间地点把彼此炸开花。而Rogers则从战俘营里挑了一堆不干正事的，带着他们深入敌后搞破坏，与200年来的军事行动惯例大相径庭——”

“‘大相径庭’用得还不错，”Steve翻了个白眼说。

“——从而造成如今这样的大环境，所谓的特战部队自行发动无人监管、无人授权的军事攻击——”Bucky突然顿住，说：“靠，她还真得接手，是不是？”

“很有可能，是啊，否则我不知道还他妈有谁能监管这帮人了，”Steve说。

“妈了个逼，”Bucky说。

* * *

下一个展厅一点也没改善他的心情。这个厅致力于再现他担任美国队长的时期，从他1943年被九头蛇俘虏、被Steve营救开始（Steve还为此拿了个奖章，奖章也展出了），讲到他在火车场受伤以后身份暴露为止。有Harry Perkins哀求Steve把盾牌拿回去的油管视频（“求你了，队长，拿上吧！”），还有Ellis总统拒绝透露Bucky Barnes是否还活着的视频（因为他屁也不知道），还有感恩节游行上人们在美队气球前举着Bucky大头照的视频。

“我们这他妈是活在监控之下啊，”Bucky嘟囔。

在一个小屏幕旁，有一副耳机挂在挂钩上。屏幕上的图像意图展现那些可怕的年月，他失落的年月。有几张图是神盾局陷落前在华盛顿对冬日战士的抓拍，但是策展人为了重现整个冬兵时期，还放了一些报道他的暗杀的新闻头条，还有俄罗斯、西伯利亚、枪支、地堡、苏联时期的广场，另外，令人胆寒的是，还有一张透过冷冻舱玻璃照的他的照片。

Bucky迟疑片刻，拿起耳机戴在耳边。“ _如果说Steve Rogers代表最伟大的一代人的理想主义和坚定意志，那么James Barnes的人生则讲述了一个更悲惨也更真实的故事，告诉我们战士们在战场上和回家以后得到了我们怎样的对待。James Barnes所遭受的虐待与遗弃——_ ”Bucky把耳机扯下来，气喘吁吁地咬紧牙。他努力克制着把耳机从墙上拽出来的冲动。过了一会，他重新把耳机举到耳边。“ _——如今现任美队，Sam Wilson，热忱地投身于这项事业，积极与退伍军人组织一同——_ ”Bucky再次把耳机挂了回去，走开了，头也不回地走了。

* * *

这次展览的重头戏是一项与下东区廉租房博物馆的合作成果——在Steve妈妈去世以后他们同租的房子的原比例复原场景。那栋楼很久以前就被拆了，但是布鲁克林历史协会追查到了蓝图和楼层平面图，而且在他和Steve死后战略科学署把这地方翻了一遍，在此之前还照了很多相。于是廉租房博物馆的专家们很清楚他们要复原成什么样子，甚至都有厨房里浴缸上的那块木板，墙上的照片，还有……那把旧扶手椅。

Bucky咬住嘴唇。在他身边的Steve不禁照着做了，咬着嘴唇，手臂环抱住自己，在他们复原过的公寓里走来走去。他们没有说话，没有必要说话。感觉很诡异，Bucky莫名其妙想要咯咯笑。这地方基本跟他们走的时候一模一样。但是他们走时的样子跟他们 _住在_ 这里时的样子并不一样。当然了，只有一张床，但是博物馆的解说热心地指出，当时的公寓都很小，分开的床反而少见，六口甚至八口之家都能挤在这么小的一个房子里（甚至还可以更小）——倒是真的。但Bucky不禁觉得，那些人走在这个干净、没有生气版本的他们的公寓——没有杂物、没有味道、没有煤块、没有热气、没有虫子、没有老鼠、没有樟脑、没有油污、没有汗水、没有香烟、没有爱情——他们肯定看不见他和Steve所见的一切。他的目光回到那张旧扶手椅上。


	14. 12月21日

之后他们在从前住的街区转了一会，一路遇见在他们那个时候就有的褐砂石屋子，和新添的钢筋玻璃建筑。Bucky沉默不语，过了一会，Steve伸出手臂钩住Bucky的脖子，就像他们小时候他一直想做的那样，抓着肩膀把Bucky拉近吻了他的额头。Bucky就由着他来，由着Steve勾住他的脖子拉着他往南边走，沿着福莱布许大道走向大军团广场，进了公园，从他们以前的街区走向如今的街区。

走过球场的时候，Bucky突然说，“展览讲Sam的那部分很不错，”这是真的，Sam Wilson的那一部分 _的确_ 不错。Sam在每张照片都笑得阳光灿烂的，每一句话都在说Sam Wilson传承美国队长的衣钵是名正言顺的。布鲁克林历史协会研究军队的种族隔离历史颇下了些功夫，过分赞赏了Steve组建咆哮突击队时多元化的选择。Steve当时只是自私地想活下去。

回到车库以后，Bucky在楼梯口停脚说：“等会——我想要我的猫，”Steve趁Bucky能看见自己表情前转过身去，因为Bucky从来没承认过自己喜爱这只猫，也没承认过养她是出于感情需要。他的说辞永远是店里需要个猫来抓老鼠。Bucky弹弹舌头发出响声，片刻过后，店猫从黑暗中款款走出。Bucky弯下腰把她抱了起来，猫咪在他怀里打起呼噜。

Steve打开门，看了灯，然后——就不动了，一时难以招架，Bucky看了看他，立刻明白了他在想什么：“是啊，完全不一样。都是因为空气，是那里的气味。 _闻起来_ 像家， _感觉起来_ 才像家。鼻子是骗不过的，”Bucky这么一说，Steve发觉他是对的。他闭上眼睛深深吸气，这里闻起来比他们刚离开的那个地方要更像他们以前的住处，像是木头、皮革、油彩、Bucky早上煎的鸡蛋和洋葱。但也缺了一些味道，Bucky突然说：“我有点想抽个烟——你介意吗？”Steve老实地回答：“说实话，我就想你抽烟呢。”

Bucky不怎么抽烟，但是事后或者酒后他偶尔会来一根烟。他从茶几抽屉里抽出一盒好彩香烟，点了一支。火柴的味道，第一口呼气的味道，是那么熟悉——但是如今好多气味都从世上消失了：新烤面包的香气，集市飘来的鱼腥，和樟脑球储存的羊毛料衣服，须后水、古龙水和汗液混合的味道。

Bucky盯着他，若有所思地吸着烟，然后又一次说出了Steve心中所想：“是啊，唤起了好多回忆，是不是。你该去画画，”是的，天啊，是的，他的确想画画。Bucky这么一说，他发觉他都感受到手掌和指尖的刺痒。

不过他还没准备好画油画，于是打开素描本，放任画笔在纸上驰骋替他思考。很多时候他都不清楚自己在想什么，直到他看见面前纸上画下了什么，今天他看见了——天啊，当年他书桌上摆满的那些瓶瓶罐罐。小小一铁罐的沃特金斯牌薄荷油膏，一包包艾略特牌哮喘香烟。棕瓶的比索牌止咳药。斯托瑟茨牌阿尔本消炎片。法尔丁牌流感药。

Bucky一只手落在他的肩膀上，他瞄了一眼画本。“老天，我还记得那个薄荷油的味儿，”他说，“你还总是在嚼那些该死的药片。”

“是啊，现在他们只给猫狗吃这种药了，”Steve叹了口气，手指插进头发。“现在这种药已经不配给人用了。但是那时候咱们只有这些，我就只能用这些，挨个都吃了。我觉得这些药救了我的命，还不止一次。”他用铅笔描着药瓶的轮廓，给药瓶上的字加深颜色。“现在这些都不复存在了——我也不复存在了，那个需要这些玩意的我不存在了。这才是我画画的原因。我不是为了成为‘艺术家’，不是为了成为 _作者_ ，而是为了 _创作_ ，为了创作的过程。让凯勒画廊去死吧，我不想去，Buck——那不过是在我跟画脱离干系以后存着画的地方，你明白吗？”

“是哈，明白了，”Bucky的拇指摩挲着Steve长着胡须的脸颊。“那好吧，算了。咱们不去了。咱们留在家。”


	15. 12月22日

Bucky在床上独自醒来，Steve显然是在画室里了。他舒舒服服地在温暖的被窝里赖了一会，看着卧室墙上Steve那幅画冰原的画。现在这画对他来说就像幅鸟瞰图，仿佛千里之外。

过了一会他漫步到厨房煮上咖啡，然后去找Steve。奇怪的是，Steve拿出了商业作品用的珐琅漆和写字用的笔刷。“嘿，有人跟你约稿了吗？”Bucky问。“你没有告诉我。”

“不，我——我只是给自己弄的。弄些没人想要的广告，宣传不存在或者不复存在的产品，多用几种风格，或许变换一下抽象程度。我也不知道，因为最近这些事，做这个感觉最对。就好像有人给了我个——”Steve咧嘴一笑，冲画布挥挥手臂，“—— _征兆_ 1。”Bucky难以置信地盯着他看了好久，不敢相信他俩风雨同舟了这么久以后Steve竟然还用冷笑话摧残他。  
（注：1原文双关，毕竟sign还有“招牌”的意思嘛。）

Bucky憋住了不肯笑出来，反而放低身子重重扑向他。“哦，好笑吗？你觉得好笑吗？是不是？”Steve开始还弱弱地反抗，但是Bucky一用胳膊扼住他的脖子，Steve就由着他来了，说明他也知道Bucky占理——毕竟该怎么样就是怎么样，规矩也不是他定的。

* * *

Steve在卧室叫道：“等会你要穿什么去？”Bucky才洗完碗，喊回去：“我哪知道，就穿点衣服？裤子？”

“不是，我是说，”Steve从门口冒了出来，穿着正装衬衫，但还光着腿；看来这裤子还真能不穿。“你觉得这是哪种邀请？他说了‘温馨’，但这是平安夜，请咱们的人还是Tony和Pepper，所以……你记得感恩节那次有多正式吗？”

“我觉得那次除了弹球游戏和鸡尾酒也没啥好说的，”Bucky说，但还是去了卧室，看了看有哪些衣服，拿出几件羊毛料和粗花呢的衣物。“裤子，毛衣，外套，围巾，”Bucky说，把衣服扔到床上。

Steve无助地看看这些衣服。“我不知道你是怎么办到的，就像某种诡异的魔法。”

“熟能生巧嘛，只是你从来都不熟。我是说，我觉得你以前穿的衣服没有一件不是二手的，直到……”Bucky皱起眉头，话音渐落。“说起来，你究竟有没有自己买过衣服？在商场买？自己挑的衣服？”

“有一次Tony让我见了一个私人购物顾问，在大厦的时候，”Steve告诉他。“她想让我花 _一万四_ 买一件浣熊领子的迷彩外套——我这辈子也忘不了。”

Bucky摇摇头。“这不算。”

“啊，那其实没有，”Steve说，Bucky又回到衣柜前，给自己挑了一套衣服（黑色衬衫和裤子，深蓝色夹克），开始换上。“我直接换成了军装，然后是美队的制服，然后冻了起来，然后神盾局就给了我21世纪的衣服……”他话音渐落。Bucky发现Steve正相当……专注地看着他脱衣服。Steve的衬衫下摆底下绝对有点不对劲。“你知道，”Steve慢慢说，“我们也不用第一个赶到啥的。21世纪好像已经不时兴守时这回事了。”

Bucky考虑了一下，手还停在衬衫扣子上。“我不需要守时，”他说。“能什么时候到就什么时候到好了，”不过他还是先把他们的好衣服从床上拿了下来，小心翼翼搭在了旁边椅子的椅背上，要是丢在床上不管，就他妈要皱得六亲不认了。

* * *

结果他们是最后到的。他们坐列车到了中央车站。站里到处都在放圣诞歌曲，一排排的临时摊位在卖圣诞商品，但凡空地方都系上了大红蝴蝶结。其实怪讽刺的，Tony Stark住在这么一个搭乘公共交通最容易抵达的地方，他自己却从来不坐公交。大厅一侧挂着巨大的条幅，给“美队还家”展览做宣传，Bucky叹气翻了个白眼，他们从那底下走进格雷巴通道，从那走向直通Stark大厦的电梯。

JARVIS跟Steve打了招呼，不用他们按任何按钮，电梯便飞速上升。等门打开——嗯，一开始Bucky还以为搞错了，他瞥了Steve一眼，Steve扬着眉毛，显然跟他一个感受。屋里钢筋和玻璃的架构不见了，多层布局、金属栏杆和开放式楼梯统统没有了，这地方完全重新装修了一遍。如今，炉火在玻璃门后安全地燃烧，会客区到处铺满了厚厚的毛毯，摆着诱人的舒适柔软的家具，其中一处摆着一棵巨大的圣诞树，大多数复仇者似乎都聚集在那里。他们第一个看见的人是Sam Wilson，但只是因为他穿着大红的毛衣。“哇，瞧瞧谁终于大驾光临了，”Sam说。“这不是美队一号和美队二号嘛——又或许我该说美队1.0和美队2.0。”

“你怎么样啊，Sam，”Steve拥抱了他。

“我挺好。甚至可以说相当好，”Sam说。“我知道你俩很不待见这个展览，但是我得说，每次我一到场，这展览都多给了我那么一点气势，我可要好好利用这个气势，好做我该做的事情，”Sam说。“不过现在我要再来一杯香槟，都要多谢这位可爱的女士，”Sam冲着巨大的白色沙发摆摆手。Pepper光着脚，舒服地倚在躺椅的靠垫上。她朝他们挥挥酒杯说：“朋友们，今年我们都从简。吃的，喝的，要什么有什么——假如有哪样你们想要的没备着，尽管提。”

“我觉得现在这些就挺好了，”Steve微笑着说，他们跟着Sam去了包着皮革的吧台边，Sam拿起座在冰里的香槟酒瓶给自己满上，Bucky给自己和Steve倒了两杯威士忌。Bucky近乎不由自主地打量着新改造过的屋子——人、危险地点、逃生路线——他知道Steve也在做同样的事情。Pepper，Hawkeye，Maria Hill，Thor。Bruce Banner。在壁炉边，坐在白色毛毯上的，是Tony，Natasha，还有Morgan Stark。

Tony穿着一件丝绒燕尾服，侧躺在地上，头枕着手肘。Natasha穿着一件丝绒的绿裙子，里面应该有某种裙撑，裙摆在她身周铺展开来。而MorganStark穿着圣诞老人的套装，兴奋甚至于迫不及待地努力爬着。


	16. 12月23日

Bucky正在跟Clint说话，突然瞥见有什么在动，绷紧了转过身去——一只小熊冲进巨大的房间，直直向Morgan Stark屁颠屁颠地跑去。每一直觉都告诉他他应该赶在这只熊到她身边之前把它制服，但是它带着一个大红的蝴蝶结，Morgan Stark还冲它笑得阳光灿烂，熊在她面前急刹车，巨大的爪子在地上打滑。它—— _什么_ ——这是——

这是那只 _狗_ ，Tony Bark。好像他还需要什么证据似的，Steve他妈的从不知道啥地方突然兴高采烈地冒了出来。Steve Rogers的圣诞节提前到来了。

“Tony！”Steve叫道。“多好的孩子！你 _可不是_ 个好孩子吗——”

“呃，那个，去年某个时候这叫法让我多了很多不健康的幻想，”Tony Stark说，“所以我们一般都叫他Barksey，好给我的长期心理治疗减个几年，”Bucky觉得Steve听到的基本就是 _吧啦吧啦吧啦吧啦_ Barksey _吧啦吧啦_ ，Steve狂风暴雨一样撸狗脸的手就没停过，他还咕哝着：“好孩子，Barksey， _真是_ 个好孩子！”

“等会，等会，瞧瞧这个——精彩着呢，”Tony说，摇摇晃晃地爬近了些。“Barksey，来帮帮Morgan。帮帮Morgan，Barksey，”大狗狗在小姑娘面前趴了下去，小姑娘扶着大狗狗蹒跚着站了起来，又一屁股重重坐下了。“才八个月大！已经是个小天才了！”

* * *

假如她不提，Bucky也不打算提，但是过了一会Natasha跟他目光交汇，伸出一根手指。 _还剩一步_ 。Bucky走到吧台旁，拿起一瓶冰镇的香槟，走过去倒满她的酒杯。

“听着，要是你只是想找个工作，”Bucky对她说。“我基本能保证，你可以跟我们干，当个前台接待员啥的。按小时算钱，福利也少不了你——我们是工会商家。”

Natasha歪歪头，抬头看着他。“你知道，这大概是我收到过的最好的邀约。没准哪天我还会接受呢。”

“我还是觉得你不该接手，”Bucky说。“假如我来之不易的智慧还不够说服你，你得知道 _Steve_ 居然觉得这是个好主意，”这话让她愣住了，她美丽的面容因为惊愕（或许还有其他的情感）扭曲起来。“是吧，”他说，好给她点面子，“假如 _这_ 还不够让你三思，我他妈不知道还能怎么样了。”

Natasha张嘴，又合上，反复几次，然后一言不发地把她的酒杯塞进他手里，向Steve走去。他将香槟一饮而尽，微笑起来。

* * *

“Steve，”Natasha说，碰碰他的胳膊，“你有空吗？”说着冲巨大房间里面比较空的那边点点头。

“好啊，”Steve说，“当然，”然后又说：“我正好也想找机会跟你私下谈谈呢。是展览的事，”他们从人群渐渐走远，他低声给Natasha解释：“Bucky被弄得忧心忡忡的。他觉得我们被暴露的风险越来越大，这边的日子迟早要过不下去了，他甚至都跟我 _说_ 了，可我不想再逃跑，这他也 _知道_ ，但我或许是错的，我态度该更开放一点，因为我也不想冒险——”

“好了，慢着，嚯，”Natasha举起手说，意外被拐到了这个奇怪的话题上。Steve停了下来，吸了口气，满脸担忧。“听着，你还不了解他吗？Barnes不是 _担心_ ，他只是 _烦躁_ 。他嫌烦。假如他是担心，相信我，你会知道的，他早就把你迷晕了塞进箱子搬上船迷失大西洋了，你要是这都不知道，那你啥都不知道。”

Steve皱起眉头。“可是，我是说，到处都是我俩的照片，大家难道不会——”

Natasha从包里掏出手机。那包也只能装得下手机和枪。“有时候你会被目击，”她无奈地说，找出自己关注的标签。Barnes估计也会在社交网络追踪这些标签。“来，看，”说着她把手机递给他。“瞧，他们发现你了。”

Steve震惊地盯着手机，看那表情他好像真以为自己成功躲过了监控。但是当你周围的每个人都有相机和追踪设备，谁还需要神盾局特工来追查你的行踪呢？Steve在她面前绷紧了身体——他反应过度了——她碰碰他的胳膊。

“不是，等等，”Natasha说，“你得明白的是——”她把手机抢回来，迅速搜了一下#家有美队#话题，大家觉得自己看见了野生的美国队长一般就会带这个话题。，通常是在布鲁克林，但是也有其他地方。Steve大概还不知道布鲁克林历史协会起的名字就是这么来的。Natasha的屏幕上出现了一张张图片，她把手机递给Steve，Steve盯着那些推文，一开始神情惊恐，然后……渐渐变得……困惑。他往下划。

“这个……”Steve慢慢说。“这些都不是我。”

“你确定吗？”Natasha说，Steve瞪了她一眼，她笑了笑。“没错，”她赞同。“这些不是你。事实上，这些显而易见完全不是你。认识你的人肯定一眼就看出来了，但是绝大多数人真的不怎么认识你，八成没法从一排人把你挑出来。我是说，你的邻居肯定知道你长什么样——至少现在他们知道了——但如今我最佩服的就是布鲁克林土著居民近乎原始的团结一致。总之，认识你的人不会拍你的照片。拍照的都是不认识你的人，而且他们……呃，通常都会拍错人。所以我不会太担心的，”Natasha说，看Steve明显松了口气的样子露出微笑。“再说别太难受了，”她又说。“就连Barnes都被逮到过一次，不过只有一次——”

“真的？”Steve问，Natasha在手机上找了出来。

“是啊，”Natasha回答。“我觉得是外套剪裁的问题。”她把手机递给Steve，扭头冲着屋子另一头的Barnes喊：“Barnes，别再穿军装剪裁的夹克了！还有深蓝色！”她发现就连现在，他都穿着一件深蓝色夹克。“你穿深蓝色穿得太多了。”

Barnes一头雾水地盯着她。“我喜欢深蓝色！”他叫道。“我穿深蓝色好看。”

Natasha回过头来对Steve说，“其实都无所谓，人们不会指望在五金店看见Bucky Barnes，所以他们就看不见。或者他们只会觉得，看这家伙，哇哦，这人长得好像Bucky Barnes。所以不要担心，好吗？假如有什么要担心的，Barnes会处理的——不然我也会。”

“我知道你会的，”Steve柔声说，然后无端就回答起了她心中的问题。“你应该接手，”他说。“你应该接管一切，绝对应该。你想要我给你撑腰吗？因为我会的——不管怎么样，我在一些圈子里面还是有点影响力的，”Natasha突然感觉怪怪的，然后惊恐地发觉自己可能就要哭了，考虑起要不要声东击西、拔枪冲着Tony的窗户把子弹打空。

“我没想到……”Natasha说，思绪磕磕绊绊，“不知怎么我没想到你会——”但那是犯傻，现在她知道了——Steve当年差点跟担任神盾局局长最久的女人结了婚，Peggy Carter起初也不是美国人。Steve猜出她在想什么，点点头，凑得更近了些说：“是啊，我觉得神盾局太受男人主导不是好事——太受美国人主导也不行：我们太 _狭隘_ 了。战略科学署就不一样。咆哮突击队也不一样。神盾局本该是个国际组织，由一个……”Steve话音渐弱，用手比划起来。“……有远见的人来掌舵。我想不出还有谁能比你更合适了，”这时候她 _真_ 哭出来了，就一点点，Steve抱住了她，让她能把脸藏在他肩头，直到她恢复了自持。


	17. 12月24日

他们留到午夜给圣诞倒计时，然后最后喝了一轮香槟，敬了一轮酒。派对结束以后，他们坐出租回到了布鲁克林大桥另一端。出租车司机在放四十年代的圣诞歌曲，本尼·古德曼，安德鲁斯姐妹。感觉就像一种征兆。他们开心地靠在后座，肩挨着肩。他们一进车库，Steve在那辆斯蒂庞克旁边拦住Bucky说：“听着，我跟Natasha谈了。她要行动了。她要接手了。”

“是啊，我猜也是，”Bucky听起来很无奈。“你好像还挺看好她。”

“我不只是看好，我根本是喜出望外啊。现在管事的那些太无能了，控制不住全局。总有人会半路杀出来，而 _那_ 又会是谁呢？我宁可是Natasha，多谢了。而且关键不仅仅在于谁来主事，更在于主事者用什么样的人，在于他们创造的 _氛围_ ，他们接受什么、不接受什么——你也知道这种事是什么样的。这些年咱俩都见过很他妈不可容忍的事情。这不是什么公平的问题，Buck。从来没有公平。但是最重要的是这个，”Steve吸了口气。“你知道我是什么样的人，所以你也该知道我不在意——”

“常识，”Bucky插嘴。

Steve瞪了他一眼。“我本来要说‘外界压力’。”

“说到底都是一样的，”Bucky说。

“不，不一样，”Steve说。“我想说的是，Natasha清楚得很什么事她可以求我、什么事她 _不能_ 求我。她知道我早就不会参与师出无名的任务了，也知道负疚、施压和劝诱对我都不管用。可是你……”Steve柔声说。“你才是我最担心 的，因为……”他没有说下去，但是他并不需要说完，Bucky自己就能替他接上。 _因为你才是那个觉得自己有罪要赎的人。因为你觉得自己依旧有所亏欠。_

Bucky缓缓地点头，Steve回以点头。“但这不是真的，你明白吗？”Steve说。“你都还清了，伙计。你做得已经够多了，你已经付出了你的一切，甚至更多——现在你可以回家了，好吗？战争结束了，Buck，”Steve把他拉近，抱住了他，在他的耳畔他的发间低语，嘴唇引诱着他，呼出温暖的气息。“所以回来吧，兄弟。回家吧，”Bucky回抱住Steve，攥紧了他的外套，他们一起跌跌撞撞上了楼。


	18. 新年番外

“快点！”Bucky心不在焉地叫道，这是第三次了；他正坐在餐桌边看着报纸吃着茶点，所以他看起来并不像着急的样子。

“来了，”Steve说，这也是第三次了；他刚洗完澡出来，粗暴地用毛巾擦着头发，快步到卧室穿衣服去。他本来想趁光线还好画一会画，结果就忘了时间：这个上午太阳真的很好。他拽开柜门，抽出工装裤、内衣、袜子——

“我们说了十点到，”Bucky在厨房喊道。“我不想迟到。这活儿不错，是整修贝德斯泰一栋四层小楼，挺漂亮，至少以前挺漂亮，可以来一点……卧槽，她……”

Steve的脑袋套进了毛衣里，所以最后几个字他没听清，他把衣服拉好，整整袖子，扭头叫道：“Bucky，你刚说——？”可Bucky来到了卧室门口，手里拿着报纸。

“她出手了。”Bucky看起来有些震惊。“她行动了，她——”

“你怎么知道的？”Steve问。“她是打电话了，还是——？”

Bucky摇摇头。“是报纸尾页的报道，”他说，举起报纸嘟囔道：“等会，”然后读了起来：“‘——助长国际理念——’ _吧啦吧啦_ ，慢着，在这呢：‘他们声称这样做的目标是利用该地址靠近联合国安理会、联合国大会和外交使团的地理优势。然而，部分意见认为此举不仅是一次让该组织目标重新与联合国理念靠齐的尝试，还是一次为旨在为作为联合国创立之本的战后理想主义撑腰的决策。然而，还有人冷眼将其视为对失调的本届美国政府的直接抵抗，或是徒劳、甚至于危险的尝试——’”

Steve举起一只手。“等会，抱歉，我糊涂了。这文章讲 _啥_ 的？”

“神盾局总部要搬到纽约了，”Bucky说。

* * *

她还隐隐担心他不会接电话，但第一声铃响Barnes就接了起来。

“好嘛，好嘛，”他说，“Romanoff局长有何贵干哪？”Natasha最欣赏James Barnes的几点之一就是他看门见山，他从来不会假装自己没有密切关注时事。“希望不是什么公事，”Barnes阴郁地说，“因为我们除夕打烊。”

Natasha歪歪头说：“唔，我就是为这个打电话的。我初来乍到，不知道纽约人在除夕夜都干点 _什么_ 。我猜是在时代广场——等水晶球落下1？”  
（注：1传统跨年盛典，每年时代广场的主办方会提前收集大量的新年愿望写在五彩的便签纸上放入水晶球，当跨年夜零点到来时，水晶球落下，许愿彩纸满天飞。）

“好啊，”Barnes随和地说，“要是你喜欢大冷天出去跟一群醉醺醺的陌生人站在一起等着被人偷的话，我个人不太乐意，不过各有所爱嘛。Sam要过来，”他告诉她。“我们要点中餐，然后十点坐去到法瑞尔酒吧去。你要是想来的话也欢迎你，”Natasha迅速在电脑上谷歌了一下法瑞尔酒吧在哪里。是个自从1933年就开在展望公园西边没动过地方的老酒吧。走到她身后看见屏幕的Clint开心地点了五六下头。

“好，”Natasha合上笔电说。“听起来很棒。”

* * *

圣诞彩灯挂在科尼岛设计与装潢公司明黄色的招牌周围，也挂在灰色的铁门和楼上面向街道的唯一一扇窗户周围，那是他们卧室的窗户。他们敲敲门，传来兴奋的狗叫声，片刻过后，Barnes来开门，嘴逗乐地扭歪了。“快来，你们要错过了，”他对Clint和Natasha说。“Sam在逼Steve看《美国队长：盾牌背后的男人》，”他们咧嘴笑起来，跟着他穿过车库上了楼。

喊叫声越来越响。Steve半吼半笑的叫道：“出去！从我家滚出去！”正当此时Sam高声说：“嘿！咱们下一个看一部我的电影吧！哦，慢着！——我还没有电影呢！你觉得Denzel会来演我的电影吗？Will Smith？或者Idris Elba怎么样？”

“你 _做梦_ 吧，还Idris Elba呢，”Barnes进门时说，Natasha跟在后面，看见客厅里张灯结彩的巨大圣诞树微笑起来。客厅另一头是正放着黑白电影的电视，正对着格纹沙发和扶手椅，影像还在动，但是被静音了，Steve站在哪里，手拿着遥控器。

Sam Wilson哈哈大笑，转过来跟Clint和Natasha解释。“你们知不知道Steve Rogers在50年代那部电影里是 _Steve McQueen_ 演的？”

“我不知道那是谁，”Barnes说，恰恰此时Clint含着一嘴东西（他已经在茶几上的碗里抓了一把薯片）说：“嗯，知道，《盾牌背后的男人》，那是1957年——第二年McQueen还拍了《变形怪体》——这部很经典，你们该看看。”

“你确定这个不是《变形怪体》吗？”Steve冲电视挥挥手，屏幕上一个穿着很尴尬的美队制服的男人正在亲吻一个穿着无肩带礼服的漂亮姑娘。

“《变形怪体》他妈的是啥？”Barnes问。

“哦，这片子很不错，你会喜欢的，”Clint兴奋地说。“讲的是一个从陨石里钻出来的形状怪异的外星生物，到处吃东西变得越来越大。是真正的传统科幻片。这部是跟《我嫁给了外星怪物》是联合发行的，那部也很不错。我小时候电视上总是这两部连着放。”

让她吃惊的是，Barnes认真地回答：“你说得对，听起来真不错。”

Steve对Natasha说：“有排骨，我知道你喜欢排骨，”Sam说：“拜托，Steve，遥控器给我——我们都没法好好看电影了！”Steve说：“死也不给，伙计，”把遥控器高高举在空中，Gracie绕着他们蹦蹦跳跳，可能以为那遥控器是个小零食之类的。而George聪明些，只是趴在一边看着。

Natasha去厨房，从灶台上那些白色方盒里面拣了一盘菜：鸡肉、鸭肉、虾、炒饭、葱油饼和蛋卷。她听见Barnes问：“Natasha有了新工作，你怎么看的？”她一动不动，竖起耳朵听着。让她宽心的是，Clint回答：“嗯，想想她就在我们家餐桌旁边统领自由世界还是挺疯狂的——当然这桌子其实是你们的，你们做的那个。”

Barnes听起来被逗乐了。“哈，是了，这是才我们在历史上留下的印记。罗斯福有他的坚毅书桌，Natasha有她的百万美元餐桌，科尼岛设计与装潢公司赠。”

Natasha笑笑，继续夹菜，然后目光被碗柜顶上挂的那幅画吸引了。Steve虽然在家画了那么多画，里面少有被挂在家里的；或许Steve是不想在康定斯基面前班门弄斧。那幅康定斯基依旧挂在尼尔·阿姆斯特朗的照片旁边。但这幅画看起来更像那种文艺咖啡馆里会挂的复古广告，只不过这些不是大家会怀念的那种产品——然而Steve或许会怀念这些。她凝视着这幅来自一种几近永寂人生的静物画：哮喘香烟、止咳药、去痛片，鲜绿和黑色的包装，橙色的盒子，蓝色的搪瓷罐子。

Barnes从冰箱边走来，递给她一瓶冰啤酒。她喝了一口说。“所以要是你不去时代广场，那你 _干_ 点什么？”

Barnes思索片刻。“你是说在Steve之前吗？因为在Steve之后，就只有Steve了。”

Natasha勾起嘴角一笑，揶揄地说，“所以过新年你就干 _Steve_ 啊，是这个意思吗？”但她要是以为这就能让James Barnes脸红，她就错了。他只是一边胯靠着灶台，认真地说：“是啊。不过在那之前，我们只是留在家里而已——我是说我们这些小孩——跟我外婆在家。我爹妈一般会出门去个酒吧，就像我们等会一样……”他话音渐落，可能是看见她眉毛都快上天了。

“你还有 _外婆_ ？”Natasha无法相信地问。

Barnes只是面无表情地盯着她。“不是谁都有吗？”

“倒是，不过你见过她，我是说。”

“我当然见过，”Bucky说，接着Steve仿佛凭空从Barnes旁边冒了出来，胳膊松松地搂住Barnes的腰，隐隐安抚着他。

“Bucky家里人可多了，”Steve欢快地说，Natasha立刻看出这是怎么一回事，他是在打掩护，吸引她的注意力好让Barnes定定神。“他妈，他爸，三个妹妹，然后你还有两个舅舅跟你们住一块——是舅舅吧？你妈妈的弟弟？”Barnes僵硬地点了一下头。“是了，然后你外婆住在地下室——所以你们一家有九个人，”Natasha立刻明白了Steve在告诉她什么——James Buchanan Barnes从小是个群居动物，现在也 _还是_ 群居动物，而Steve，尽管他人好的就差发圣光了，却并不一样。Steve身上有一种疏离感，一种剔除不掉的冷漠——Natasha突然发觉或许这就是她和Steve相像的地方之一。他们是没有家的战士，孤独的幸存者。Steve的孤僻似乎是他力量的来由之一，这比想象中更像流浪猫那种历尽摸爬滚打的韧性——

她重重咬住嘴唇才憋住笑容。Steve Rogers就是只流浪猫……而James Barnes正是会开窗收容无家可归的小动物、留一碟牛奶给它一个家的那种人。而Steve——内向、孤僻、单打独斗的Steve——却那么爱他该死的狗：亲人，驯服，有用——忠诚，可塑性又强得可怕。 _这_ 想法倒是让她笑不出来了。

“我家只有我和我妈，后来她没了，”Steve在说。“她新年夜经常需要上班——总是有意外，总有人喝醉了或者摔倒了，把自己弄伤了。有几个年我就是在你家过的——简直 _闹得天翻地覆_ ，”Steve笑起来。“那么 _吵_ ，而且——其实，我对于战前的新年夜最清楚的记忆就是这个， _噪音_ ，大家午夜都会打开窗户 _大呼小叫_ ，锅碗瓢盆一顿敲，还摇铃——”

“我们有个铃鼓，”Barnes微笑着回忆。“我都不知道为什么。可能我妈妈喜欢吧。还有木块，拿着敲来敲去——”

“——拿到窗户外头敲——这是在廉租房，所以有好多窗户，朝外的窗户，所有人都开着灯，所有人都欢呼喝彩，叫着‘新年快乐！’我猜现在的人都不这么干了。”

“哦，在哈勒姆他们还会这么干，”Sam Wilson说，他和Clint都来厨房添菜了。Natasha迅速又夹了一块排骨，以防万一。

“瞧，我们本来该搬去哈勒姆的，”Steve对Bucky说。

“是啊，我们还不够显眼呢1，”Bucky说。  
（注：哈勒姆是纽约的“黑人区”。）

“是因为电视，”Clint若有所思地说。“我是说，大家还会庆祝新年，但他们大多数在电视旁边庆祝。Dick Clark1。我小时候是Lawrence Welk1。老天爷。你在电视上看见球掉下来，就会 _觉得_ 身历其境，虽然你并不在。但我觉得假如没有电视，你 _也会_ 半夜走到窗户旁边，或者上街；新年夜有些什么让你想跟别人在一起。跟圣诞节不一样，圣诞像是家庭团聚的场合，新年夜是往外看、往前看的那种节日。”  
（注：1都是著名电视人，主持过新年表演。）

“群体的节日，”Sam赞同。“哈勒姆也有电视，但是那边的人知道不能混淆影像和现实。你想要真人，你就得出门，跟邻居说话。”

“哦——我倒想起来了，”Natasha说。“我有个迟到的圣诞礼物给你们，”她去找她的包，回来的时候拿着一个长方形的盒子。她考虑过要不要包装一下，然后觉得过火了，又决定或许她不介意做那种过火的人，接着又发现反正她也没有包装纸。Clint只是全程对此感到困惑。

她把盒子递给Steve，但她说话的时候看着的却是Barnes，“Sam说得对，影像和现实不是一回事，但你们很需要几张新照片了，”她听见Steve看见裱好的照片时轻轻“噢”了一声。

Sam Wilson笑着说：“嗯， _我_ 觉得不错。你们见过哪三个人能比这更帅吗？”

Natasha对Clint笑笑说：“恐怕我不敢回答这个问题。”

Clint嘲讽的呼了口气。“嗯，我已经知足了，”他说。

Steve和Bucky还在看她在平安夜照的这张照片。她不知道他们能不能看见她所看见的一切——Steve看起来那么年轻、那么放松。Barnes的手臂占有性地搭在Steve肩上，铁手没戴手套——James Barnes在那个派对上自在得都把手套摘了，就像他在家的时候一样。

不过他还是太爱穿深蓝色了。Natasha啧啧起来。

当他们终于抬起头来，他们都在微笑，她明白他们也看见了——他们看起来一点也不像纽约广告牌和车站广告里精疲力竭的士兵。

一点也不像。

* * *

法瑞尔烤肉酒吧拥挤而温暖，音响只放老歌。《Ain’t Misbehavin’》、《Sweet Georgia Brown》、《Yes Sir That’s My Baby》、《T’Ain’t Nobody’s Business If I Do》、《Me and My Shadow》、《Ain’t We Got Fun》、《My Blue Heaven》、《California Here I Come》——Natasha花了一会才发现共同之处：这些都是二十年代的老歌。还有好多她认不出的歌，但是Steve和Bucky好像全都很熟，甚至那些最冷门的。Steve整个人眉飞色舞的。

啤酒一杯接着一杯，人也四处游走。有的人安安静静待着，有些人在屋里面清出一块地方开始跳舞。Natasha认出了很多CIDC的邻居：Lalo和他老婆Gina，总跟她调情的Dmitri和Yuri，还有其他几个她记不住名字的。大家渐渐戴上傻乎乎的帽子，开始吹纸哨。Sam、Steve和Clint毫不犹豫地戴上了搞笑的帽子，这她料到了，但Barnes竟然也戴上一顶高顶帽和一副“2020”形状的墨镜，让她又惊又喜。

离午夜越来越近，酒保开始往吧台上摆装着香槟的冰桶。接着Steve竟然邀她伴着一首慢歌跳舞，她不知道这是什么歌，但是有一段温暖诱人的管乐。她跟着他到舞池上，让他环抱住她，引领着她。跟Barnes不一样，Steve不怎么会跳舞。

但他其实也不是为了跳舞。“听着，”Steve说，他的滑稽帽子潇洒地歪戴着，“听老人家一句话，好不好？让他得到你吧，”Steve并不用说“他”是谁。“你让他很紧张。你可能不这么觉得——相信我，我也想不到——但一点点保证就能出乎意料地有用。我一直以为那样的人——英俊、有才干、健全的人——你会以为他们很自信，但不知道为什么，他们不是那样的。别怕他会试着拥有你，”他们转身时Steve喃喃道。“他知道你是谁，知道你是什么人。他已经一次次证明过自己了，不是吗？”

“是的，他有，”Natasha柔声说。“但是Steve——他从来没问过我。”

“他也不会的。他怕你逃跑。你必须要主动走向他，”Natasha把脸藏在Steve肩头，不想让他看见自己的表情，因为她在想象Clint在窗台上放一碟牛奶的样子——唔，他不也这么做了吗？

她咧嘴笑起来问：“店猫有没有项圈？”这让Steve顿住了；Steve Rogers不太会跳舞，精力不集中就跳不下去。

“我不知道。我觉得她有？或者——嗯，可能没有。Bucky会知道的。问这个干嘛？”

“哦，不为什么，”Natasha说，这首歌正好结束了。下一首歌开始了——那种大乐团爵士乐——《Muskrat Ramble》？——Steve脸亮起来说：“抱歉，等等，”然后直冲着Barnes去了。Steve兴奋地抓住他的手臂，Barnes转过身来，他还戴着那副搞笑的“2020”墨镜。“嘿，Buck，你还记得这个吗？你上回听这歌是什么时候了？”

她从来没见过Barnes笑得这么灿烂。“我记得，我记得。我怎么可能忘呢？”

Steve大笑起来，抓住Barnes的双臂，像是想抱住他，或者摇晃他，或者亲吻他，都可能吧。“今天放的歌都这么对——就好像我们终于赶上了！”

“哪有，只是世界终于赶上我们了而已，”Barnes回答，突然人声鼎沸，大家叫嚷起来：“来了！”然后开始倒数：“十！九！！八！……”Sam来了，Clint也来了，笑容满面地搂住她。“七！六！五！四！”人群挤得越来越紧，箭在弦上，“三！二！一！—— ** _新年快乐！_** ”然后是香槟塞子迸开的声音，人群欢呼的声音，纸哨和喇叭吹响的声音， _噪音噪音噪音_ ——地覆天翻。


End file.
